The Rise of Prussia
by KleineVogel
Summary: Prussia has returned. The world gets turned upside down. Yaoi, language, slow start. Does have random pairings. Rating for later chapters. Future/present set. uses human names half the time Warning: There is plot. currently being fixed and re-uploaded
1. So simple, a opening of sorts

Just to point this out- I don't own Hetalia. I do not own the characters, the setting, nor the future. (again do not own Hetalia).

I am sorry for any character that seems out of character, or any miss spelling of a characters name- Inform me if I have made such a grave mistake

Only thing that is mine is the plot, it popped into my head and had to be written.

Again rating is for later chapters honestly this gets worse as I go on...

Please review? I like to know what people think.

* * *

It had started out harmless enough. Well not harmless, but a brilliant idea. Mercenaries, one would supposedly call them. Of course they offered their services to once type of group only, the type where countries cooperated together. They offered themselves to such groupings as the United Nations or The North Atlantic Treaty Organization. These groups of Mercenaries, of different back grounds, different countries, who spoke in a tongue long forgotten. They offered themselves for little pay, just let their names be the ones recognized, and let them settle in the one place they chose. The countries were even surprised as they were told the mercenaries would even allow themselves to be closely watched. Yes, they raised questions and worry but in a time of war when countries needed help. How could they say no to such a deal?

It seemed like a simple enough of a plan. Hire them, watch them, and then once the job was finished strip them of their weapons. Label them as the enemy that they had been bought out but could never change its ways. The devastation of war would cripple these willing mercenaries enough anyway. America was behind it, seeing the warriors didn't want to settle their lands, and it was more men at their side. France backed it, Britain backed it, but again their land wasn't the land at stake. Germany, Austria, Hungry, and Poland though had a little different opinion.

"What do you mean hand over a 'small' portion of my land to these barbarians?" Austria asked raising a brow. His ex-wife Hungry stood next to him promptly shaking her head no. She wasn't going to do such.

America smiled, "Think about it, they'll be fast resources if another attack happens."

"What if they turn out to be terrorists like you first claimed?" Germany points out already making up his mind to say no as well.

"Then I will be the hero and save you from them!" America exclaimed earning a moan of distress from most the room.

"Perhaps we could offer them other land?" England piped up thinking about sticking them all in the middle of America.

"We should just sleep on the possibilities" Russia said standing the same childish look on his face as always. His eyes spoke that he knew more about this group than any of the others, but as Russia was he was not forthcoming with information.

Germany and England nodded their agreement, everyone ignoring America's going on about being the savior of them all. Soon enough the countries began to file out, and the lights flickered out before America realized he was alone. Sputtering protests he too ran out. The countries didn't have to decide right away to do with this offer; they had only received it this morning. It usually took them years to decide anything for certain anyway.

* * *

The next day, meetings went on as usual. The group of mercenaries temporally forgotten in the proceedings. Of course the group still weighted heavily on their minds. The smaller countries didn't mention they had already accepted the group. Such little pay for military backing? They didn't want to refuse, since it meant not depending on America to come save them. Especially, those near Russia, who was eager to pull them all back under his control. America didn't mention he had spread word of the mercenaries to the western half of the world, painting them as another group that wanted to seize control of the unstable countries in the south. It was another enemy for him to defend them from. America was ever determined to keep his side free of any other's meddling besides his own. France knew he was going to accept the offer; his troops were to love not fight. Besides the last couple of wars he had fought in, he hadn't done to well.

Slowly yet surely the top came back to the hired guns. They had no nukes, they had no tanks. It was only groups of men and women from all over the world choosing to fight together. They rose through ranks like any military force would. They wore no symbol on their sleeve, and their religions were so diverse it amazed the countries that there was no inner fighting. These were obviously people banded together by one cause. Either they chose to back these troops, or they'd probably show up on their own anyway to make a greater mess of things.

Still, the object of the land that they requested… the occupying countries of that land still refused. They had people living there. You couldn't just uproot the people.

* * *

Okay that's chapter 1...not horribly exciting yet I know.


	2. Happy Independence day to me

Just to point this out- I don't own Hetalia. I do not own the characters, the setting, nor the future. (again do not own Hetalia).

I am sorry for any character that seems out of character

Please review? (I don't care that there's chapters after this one already tell me what you liked, disliked. What's keeping you reading!)

* * *

Four months passed, the fighting in Iraq didn't seem to be getting any better. America was feeling more strain than ever to get his troops home, as were the others. It seemed the mercenaries were good about getting their information out to others. They would fight in the east for these countries; they had nothing else better to do. And the simple plan still stood once things were finished. Take away their guns, tell them it is over. The people living in the lands asked for were glad to let the men and women settle there. Most actually moved out to cities or just inside where the new border would be. It was worth it to see someone else send there. The countries accepted.

It had been so simple… take away the weapons when the job was finished. But the job was never finished. America had refused to withdraw his troops. They kept moving about trying to rid the world of 'terrorism' and it was costing him dearly. The smaller countries of the world depended on the group hired by them to continue their work. After all, their numbers seemed to be growing. Yet they did not demand more pay, they did not demand more land. They moved quickly settled disputes and with drew. They went with whatever side was defending, that was it. Yet, eight years had gone by since Iraq had been stabilized. Afghanistan was back to normal. Iran had quieted again. The Middle East seemed at peace for the moment, after so many years. Well excluding Israel, who no one could take sides with. That was a civil war and would always be.

"Where's America now?" England asked looking for the obnoxiously loud man. Russia shrugged, Italy dozed, only Germany gave him a straight answer.

"Africa."

"Why there?"

"Terrorists."

"Ah"

Quiet descended on the room again. With the world at peace and their countries stabilized in the economy there was not much to discuss. Any move done by an attacking country was put down, so they couldn't discuss where troops should be, they couldn't talk about relief efforts. It had been settled… little did the room know what was about to face them.

"Happy independence day to me!" Came a loud obnoxious voice that was not America's. Germany looked in the direction of the voice recognizing it at once. Russia's amused smile grew more. Only the younger countries looked confused, but half the time they wondered why they came. The doors to the meeting room flew open. In the door way stood none other than Prussia.

"What do you mean bruder?" Germany said confused. Prussia had been dead now for years, and the mooch had been staying at his place instead of disappearing like he should have. Older countries showed concern on their faces.

Prussia grinning laid down a document followed by a map. "Take a look see" he said joyfully. Oh how he waited for this day for so long. Everyone leaned forward, except Italy who was still dozing. "That land right there, yup that red speck, it's now the country of Prussia. I hope you all start recognizing it." He said sitting and leaning back in his chair. A few faces looked to glare at him. Before anyone could open their mouth to say now Prussia raised a hand. "Oh yes, it is full of those delightful men and women you've been paying for years now to do your fighting. You refuse to admit to them their independence they'll just be forced to take it."

A chorus of smaller countries that mainly depended on those troops immediately agreed to recognize the newly formed Prussia. England, France, Hungry, Austria, Switzerland were less enthusiastic. Germany just stared at his older brother unsure. All eyes though were torn from the passed around document, or Prussia to Russia as he stood. "Russia will back the newly reformed Prussia." He said clasping the other country on the shoulder.

* * *

As time passed other countries came to recognize Prussia, people around the world were amazed to see the new country. England, Austria, and America were determined to not recognize the country. England and America because of Russia's eagerness to back the rouges. Austria didn't want to recognize it out of sheer stubbornness. Countries as far as Japan and China came to understand the might of the small nation and agreed to its independence. Places where the once band of mercenaries had fought agreed to the new country. Even those that still bore grudges against the nation. It meant a target, and a softening of the seemingly heartless people. Germany had been thrilled when his ruler had agreed to Prussia being a country, but felt his heart ripped out as he was to turn around and declare it an enemy. Germany had no large standing army, wasn't allowed one since WW2. He understood the reasoning, Prussia was already hacking slowly at their borders, slowly expanding at the population grew. Germany and his brother were now enemies, and he was to stand with America, England, and Austria against the nation.

Twelve years, twelve short years since that band of mercenaries had showed up asking for a small plot of land. Only twelve years…. America dropped his head in his hands. He was going to be forced to recognize Prussia now. And not only recognize the small nation, but admit its new power. He was out of options. The Middle East had been bad for him, the moving into Africa and parts of Asia worse. His was drained inside and out. There were far too many enemies for him to stand against alone. England was only so much support, but their relationship had been strained over the years. France wouldn't back him, France had no military left, well so to speak. Prussia was the only real remaining military force on Europe's mainland. How had things come to this?

He'd hold off recognizing as long as possible. For once he admitted Prussia returned he'd have to admit he was ignoring what was going on in the world.

* * *

They should have seen it coming. It had been so obvious once the independence has been called. Keep the peace? Prussia? Hah.

The Baltic nations were swallowed back by Russia so quickly people had hardly time to blink. Their beloved Prussia never once batting an eye to the takeover. Poland was next, a move not seen since Prussia's disappearance accomplished. A double front for the poor nation. Prussia and Russia united, a common border, no one to stand between them to send supplies, aid, anything. Quickly the eastern half of Europe was assumed into the two nations. More being handed over to the greedy Russia. Prussia wanted a bit, just enough to make him established, but why have so many countries under him when Russia could better control them?

No one else came rushing to try to remedy the situation. No one stood up and told the two to withdraw their troops. Even the ever nosy America turned a blind eye to the events. When asked, the only comment was that those under the new rule depended on others already. What was the small difference in letting the other nations take their name?

* * *

"Come here Beilschmidt ," the tone was as much a command as the sentence. Prussia looked away refusing to look at the man beckoning him. He crossed his arms and glanced at Ivan out of the corner of his eye. Oh no, he was getting that look again. Prussia mentally sighed and took a step back. Turning his back to Russia now would be a bad idea. His head was pulled forward as Russia quickly advanced on him and grabbed a hold of his chin. "You owe me, da?" he whispered.

"What do I owe you for? I gave you all that fucking land. You can grow your precious sunflowers now," Gilbert replied refusing to be intimidated by the much larger country. Russia had existed before him, existed when he had disappeared the first time, existed still now. No one could seem to beat this nation. Even when he lost, he won. He remained, unoccupied, to his own devices. The only country that had never seemed to fear him was America. But Prussia had made the country across the sea his enemy so fast there was no return.

"I helped you get your independence, no one would have even considered if I had not stood up for you." Ivan practically purred. Prussia felt himself twitch, damn the Russian was right. Even if all those smaller nations had backed him, the larger powers would have swooped in and taken him out right then.

"I gave you back that land," He tried again stepping back and bumping against the wall. Shit, when had the room become so small? Gilbert looked at Russia who was advancing on him again. He knew what was on Ivan's mind. And personally he wouldn't be opposed to it, but he wasn't too eager for the awesome him to be on bottom. Some things with Russia never changed. Force, dominance, and that chilling childish smile were three of them.

"But this is the way to seal the deal," Russia said leaning in to kiss the Prussian. Gilbert ducked at the last second scrambling out and practically running from Ivan. A few things seldom faded, and his time under Russia was one of them. Gilbert still remembered the punishment for trying to escape, the punishment for talking back, the punishment for basically living.

He stopped at turned around to see a surprised Ivan staring at him. "I am your ally Bragiski, not part of your house. When we stand I stand as your equal. I can leave, I can refuse." Prussia said before hurrying out the door, barely hearing the call from the Russian to grab a coat as it was cold out.

* * *

It was funny how things turned out. When he was needed the most, he was forced to stay back and watch. Forced to act like he didn't care about the others, but he wasn't recovered. And Prussia had seemed to agree with his ideas, defend the weak. Keep the order. Well except his idea of defending the weak was conquering them and making them part of his house hold... America leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Wars had cost him far too dearly. Now with Russia and Prussia aligned he was unable to step in. Or rather his people were unwilling. So what if Russia claimed a few eastern countries? So what if Poland was now renamed Prussia? They weren't doing them any harm. In fact, Prussia elected a leader now. Their system was remarkably democratic. Just every twelve years a new ruler, only those chosen for election had proven themselves in battle and raised to high enough of a rank to run.

"Alfred?" came a small voice from the door way. America looked down to see Canada slowly coming into his room. "I wanted to say good-bye" the little voice said. It was amazing but he couldn't remember when his brother had come to his house. He often forgot the poor guy.

"Good-bye? You headed home so soon?" he said hoping that was the right thing to say. After all Matthew could have been there a year.

"I am going to see Prussia; I have joined in an alliance…" Canada said quietly knowing what America's reaction would be.

Alfred jumped out of his seat. "Alliance? With Russia as well?" he said knowing the obvious answer of yes. His own brother! "When? How?" he asked quickly. Canada looked down just shrugging. Alfred growled watching his brother leave. Well he really wasn't much better sitting back as they did whatever they pleased across the ocean. Wait, if Matthew was throwing in his lot over there... then the war could come here. Alfred grinned, here was his chance!

* * *

The meetings were quiet always now. Most nations didn't show up anymore. Then again, most nations that had been there before were now part of Russia again. Others feared showing up would make them the new target for Prussia. The country seemed blood thirsty. It itched for war. And the world had depended on it so much when it turned around and decided to fight them. The nation so many had hoped to defend them now their largest threat.

Germany sat at his position at the table. Italy sleeping next to him. Why couldn't his brother have returned and just stayed like this? He was beginning to become afraid of his older brother. There were fewer nations to the east of the country. How long until his brother sought to conquer him?

"Sign this," a voice whispered in his ear. The very voice he had just been thinking about.

"Bruder…" Ludwig said turning his head slightly. He saw the pale flesh, silver blond hair, and a mischievous set of red eyes.

"It's a pact. I won't be taking over your country. You just need to join us West" he said ruffling his younger brother's hair. It was hard considering how helmet-like his little brother made it.

"I cannot, you should stop this before things become more out of hand." Ludwig said trying to talk reason into his brother. Sooner or later someone would strike back. Already other countries were building forces. His people could not take another war on the losing side. Shoot they could hardly take another war on the winning side, whichever side that was going to be. Germany could just not afford war. It seemed no matter what side he was on, he always was left in turmoil and with too many debts.

"Russia and I will protect you. You're old friend Japan is even joining." Prussia continued waving the paper in front of Germany's face. "He has military now. Russia is talking to Iran, those countries aren't happy with America for stepping in." Gilbert chuckled, "Though they are not happy with me either for my beginnings there. But they see me as a better bed mate."

Germany snatched the paper reading it over. Prussia stepped back from him to look about the room. There was still no one else there beside them and the sleeping Italy. After finishing it he turned about in his seat to look at Gilbert. "You cannot be serious."

"As a heart attack" Gilbert said admiring his nails, "You know you want your glory back" he added smirking at his little brother.

"But Denmark? It is not my land, I will join but I will not be involved."

"You handle them. Russia and I have more pressing matters with south of me"

"England will…" he was cut off by his brother pressing a finger against his lips.

"Think about it. No need to hurry" Prussia removed his finger and took back the paper folding it before sticking it in Germany's shirt pocket. After he stepped back England and France entered, both stopping seeing Prussia standing there. "Morning gentlemen, I am here to inform you the Czech Republic will not be joining us at this meeting. He is rather busy in my home now." Prussia said sitting on the other side of Italy.

England clenched his fits. How long until his people began to care? He still did not recognize the country; to him Prussia was still dead. So the information that a nonresistant country was taking over places wasn't a concern to him. If America was still persisting that war on terror they might step in. But the great nation was still recovering. His country was more persistent to sit there and watch this happen, their economy was good. The taken over countries were seemingly still normal from what they could tell. There were few casualties in any of the takeovers… why did they want to raise arms? Of course they forgot history when Germany had tried this before. England sat down still watching Prussia, would Germany be joining this time?

France sat down across from Prussia. He gave the man an intense stare before clasping the other man's hands. "Don't conquer me! I am not a good servant! I trade very well; we will not join anyone's side if you just leave us alone! You can even march though us!" he said pleadingly.

Prussia smiled, "I would gladly accept but you are not a country I would want. I only wish to establish myself that is all." He said comforting France.

France sagged back in his seat relived sighing loudly. Suddenly he sat up, and pointed an accusing finger at Prussia. "What suddenly makes my country not good enough for you?!" he yelled as Prussia laughed. The two hardly noticed a few more countries walk in and take their seats. Japan entered with Russia, giving Germany a reminder of what his brother had told him. Greece, Spain, Turkey, China.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and in walked America. Everyone in the room stared as he walked in more confident than they'd seen him in years. Grinning broadly he went up to the front of the room placing his hands on his hips. Laughing heartily he announced, "I the hero acknowledge the sovereign state of Prussia, and notice his activities gobbling other counties. Therefore, I shall save these countries from his reign!" Not an actual declaration of war, but a simple warning to Prussia and Russia to let the conquered countries go.

Russia just sat and smiled, Prussia rested his head on the table watching America wondering what he'd do next. Japan looked immediately nervous as did Germany as they waited for what America would do next. Silence fell over the room before England told America to sit down. After all this meeting would probably be the last they all sat down together, after this it was pick a side or perish.

* * *

A/N: First redone chapter... more length, bits and pieces added in here and there. Next updated chapter up soon. (don't forget to review people!)


	3. Prussia announcements

Just to point this out- I don't own Hetalia. I do not own the characters, the setting, nor the future. (again do not own Hetalia).

Please review? How many times must I point it out that I don't care what you write as long as you write something. Hell if something doesn't make sense- TELL ME. That way I can go fix it.

* * *

How long had he been a country now? Prussia was amazed that he already didn't remember. Only twenty years now? The first twelve had been peaceful enough, the next four a little rough, the last four with Russia conquering had been the worst. But he had what he wanted now, he was established, he had allies, and he was back. The awesome Prussia was back! There was a quiet calm now, yes, but America's announcement a week ago meant more fighting. He looked over the map sitting on his desk as he heard his door open.

Ludwig entered his brother's study and watched his brother, he seemed so smug for technically being so young now. The first twenty years of a nation's life were nothing, it was practically infancy for them. Finally he spoke up, "I have an announcement for you bruder," he said. He walked forward as Gilbert looked up, a smile spreading across his face. Ludwig hated to see that smile right now, when he was going break his heart. "I am remaining neutral brother. My leader has decided we cannot join your side without a decisive victory over America." He said. To Ludwig's surprise Gilbert waved a dismissive hand, then again he should have guessed with the arrogance his brother was capable of that he'd see no problem with the claim.

"When America invades he'll be repelled. The people will not welcome him with open arms. They don't have a reason to. Not with me, but perhaps with Russia. Poland is happy under my rule, so is the Czech Republic. Because I am awesome."Prussia said. When he saw Germany opened his mouth to say something he waved another dismissive hand. "Russia and I have stayed off an attack towards the south. With America's announcement it sounds better to sit quietly. Make him wonder." After all Prussia knew he had all the time in the world right now. Even with the invasions he was still the main military might in Europe. Not including his ally Russia of course.

Germany just mutely nodded realizing his brother wasn't going to be listening to anything he had to say. It had been a waste of his time to come here, though he knew his main reasoning was to just see how his brother was doing. It had been quite awhile since Prussia had been a nation. Ludwig wasn't going to inform Austria or Hungry about Prussia's choice, to hold off on the invasion. Shoot he hadn't told either of them about it in the first place, despite his worry for the two of them. No Germany cared more about his brother and the possibility of him staying around longer than their independence. "Later then East," he said quietly wondering how long they'd get away with calling each other those names still. Prussia was hardly the eastern half anymore, and Germany knew he was far from the western half of this conquering empire. Silently he added a _be careful. _This time failure to hold together would not result in being named part of another nation, a tentative hold to keep him in existence. No if Prussia fell this time it would be the end of his brother.

* * *

Then the world waited, that was all it could do. Sure Prussia and Russia had thrown the first punch. But how could any step into the fight when they were not being directly affected? Countries found themselves in arms, building up their military, but nothing happened. Tension like this had not been felt since the cold war. Unfortunately unlike then, it was not just Russia and America glaring at each other. It was everyone. No one knew who to side with. Which side was stronger? Who would help you once this was over? Or would it really be better for them all to leave the few conquered countries under the control of those who had them? Could you take the chance in expanding your own borders in this chaos? You knew in the end though everyone would be forced onto a side. As America once put it- "If you are not with me you are against me" Even countries such as Switzerland who avoided the first two world wars weren't able to stay hidden any longer.

The first move came from America, supposedly. It was spotted across the Atlantic American troops headed towards Europe. Fleets of ships armed ready to defend the ideals of it's nation. Immediately it was assumed America was backing up his claim to wage war on Prussia. America as impatient as ever stated he just wanted to be ready for when Russia or Prussia moved again.

It was assumed he wanted to be closer. Alfred just wanted to be prepared, he wasn't going to have another attack on his soil. He was not going to wait for the war to hit him before he stepped into it. Beside he was the hero! The hero always won! Or at least that was what the other nations assumed to be his train of thought. Then again did the over energetic nation ever actually wait for a viable reason to join a war anymore?

* * *

Gilbert smiled hearing the news of America's preparation. That evening shows were interrupted, games delayed, on every station throughout Europe and where he could of Asia the country unleashed its newest attack- words. It didn't matter if the broadcast got to the American nations, they'd hear about it anyway. Still he'd address as if he were speaking to America anyway. Wither it was insult or flattery was left up to others to decide.

"Nations of the world, let me impose a simple question on you. Lately I am sad to say that I have been seen as a villain of sorts. But who is it that runs about on this globe inserting its nose where it does not belong? Who rushes in again and again trying to fix your problems only causing more? It is not I, I assure you. My country was formed once my people grew tired of listening to the one that does this. They decided it was time where we dealt with our own internal problems. Not gallivanting about fighting enemies of yours when there are none. "

Prussia paused leveling a glare at the camera before continuing, "America, when was the last time your assistance was asked for? When was the last time Europe came to you telling you to fix our problems? When did the Asia step forward and tell you to make sure they were democratic? Even now, with land that does not concern you. You plan to attack, and you'll tell the people you're not taking over. You are merely protecting them." Though it was widely known once America set foot on your soil it was going to take heaven and hell to remove him. It was like being ruled by another just without your name being wiped from the map.

Prussia chuckled, "I hide behind no such pretenses. When I want a country I take it. I do not hide behind fancy wording. Saying, they were in turmoil, I had to stay, they needed me." Prussia shook his head knowing the world was still watching, they'd continue watching until he was finished. "I have the land I want, any further such fighting will be me defending what is rightfully mine now. I suggest to you Europe, tell America you can defend your selves, else who knows when he'll leave? If I as much as spot American troops moving anywhere in Europe I will consider it a declaration of war and a strike on my homeland. I do hope the rest of you consider it the same" His short and simple speech finished the screen went blank.

Gilbert leaned back in his chair as the camera crews packed up and left. That had to be the cheesiest speech ever given. It got the point across though. America moving though Europe now would be considered an attack, those abetting him would be labeled enemies of Prussia. Already Germany and France had given him rights to march threw them, if nothing else to avoid being dragged into this. That covered most of the main body of land. Italy would follow Germany's lead; the country didn't want trouble anyway. He sighed closing his eyes feeling accomplished.

The relaxing country didn't hear the door open. He didn't notice the damn near silent footsteps on the carpet. Shoot he didn't notice another presence at all until it stood over him.

Russia smiled as Prussia opened one ruby eye to look at the larger nation. Ivan patted Gilbert on the head amused farther as Gilbert tried to hide a flinch. The risen country still knew who to fear. "Brilliant warning" Ivan said receiving a hn in return. He patted Prussia's shoulder again before leaning down and kissing him. After all they still had not sealed their alliance, it was really only words that held them together. One could back out now and the other couldn't do anything, after all it was only words.

Gilbert's eyes opened in surprise and would have toppled back his chair if Russia's hand had not been holding it still. He pushed back none the less turning his head to free himself. The head turn had been a mistake, for as he couldn't budge the larger of the two, Gilbert was awarded with Ivan's mouth against his neck. He let out a startled gasp as Russia licked his neck.

"Don't chase Alfred too far away; we got along very nicely while you were away." Ivan whispered biting down on Gilbert's earlobe.

Prussia screwed his eyes shut and nodded, "got it, you like your fuck friend." And he had no intention of becoming Ivan's interest again, no he already knew that horror.

"All will become part of me, and ripping apart America is the first step" Russia said feeling Gilbert pull at his hair trying to create space. For a country that enjoyed 'invading others vital regions' Prussia was not to accommodating to him. Oh well, what wasn't given to Russia, Russia took.

Prussia was relieved to hear a knock at the door causing the Russian to pull away. Wiping at his mouth and neck Prussia ordered whoever it was in. Right now they were his savior, he owed them something big... okay maybe he'd just buy them a beer. The man who pushed open the door did not only surprise Prussia (well these were weird drinking plans) but Russia as well, even though the latter hid his surprise very well.

"To what do we owe the honor Switzerland?" Prussia asked a smirk appearing across his face. He was sure why the proud nation had come, and it was not his typical response of to bask in his awesomeness. It was more of a surprise how quickly he had come, no pun intended there. Was he already on his way when Prussia made his announcement? Heh, he must have made a rather large impression on the rest of the world before his speech. Then again it wasn't often fallen nations came back to bite you all in the ass.

"I am with you," the man simply stated. He stayed by the door not making a move to farther enter the room. It was obvious that the typically neutral nation did not wish to be there. The blond probably wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment, especially considering the rather large and scary looking Russian in the corner. Vash had probably hoped to just affront Gilbert about his new position, but finding the world's current largest threats seemingly planning something... well it made for an awkward position. "My people will not fight, but offer what supplies we can. In return none of your troops shall ever occupy my country." He said his hand itching to grab the door knob to leave again.

Prussia shrugged. Russia's smile, if you could call it that, grew slightly. At the same time both nodded and Switzerland reached for the door to leave. He had no intentions to stay any longer than he had to around these two nations. Sincerely he wished that his boss had not chosen to side with them, he didn't trust either of the countries to keep their word. Though the other choices were to remain neutral or side with the American. Neutral status had never done him any wonders before and with the advancements in technology he was sure the effect would be worse than ever. Then choosing to side with America... well he'd be waiting for America to try to save him quickly if he even thought about that. This was about saving his people, and his sister's people with the hope this would die down quickly.

"Wait Switzerland, the deal is not done," Prussia said heading over to the stiffened nation. He slung a casual arm around his shoulders. "We have to celebrate. You, me, bar now." He said before leading the other man out. He didn't care what ever Russia saw on his desk, it wasn't like he kept any of his vital information anywhere where Ivan could find it. And Gilbert wanted out of the room as badly as Switzerland did. Switzerland opened his mouth to protest as they left, but closed it quickly seeing the slightly pleading look in Prussia's eyes. So, the risen phoenix was as much stuck in this as he was…

* * *

"Come on England! You are not part of the main body. France already booted me out. He's afraid that he'll be declared enemy and taken over by those commies!" America said waving his arms, "I'm the hero! I need to be closer to save everyone!" Well, that train of thought had been correct. The once again obnoxiously loud blond had popped up at Arthur's door expecting hospitality. It made one wonder what had happened between the slump he had been in after all the wars against an ideal and now?

England just rubbed his brow sighing. He wondered if America had even listened to the rest of that speech, it had been short enough. Then again America's attention span was ever shrinking. "Prussia has stopped; we'll just talk to him Alfred. There is no need for more violence." He stated not wishing to deal with this now. Part of what had been said rang true, they were developed nations here. In fact they had been dealing with wars long before the American brat had been a nation. Powers rose and fell, nations rose and fell. They should just be thankful the other side was willing to talk as well.

America sat down with a huff crossing his arms. He reminded England of the small boy he'd once been, dealing with him had been much simpler. "Talking with Russia hardly ever proves fun," Alfred said pouting. He wanted action; he hadn't had an actual country to label as enemy for a long time now. This time Prussia could be labeled as the enemy, the people cheered for the conquering. They weren't even suppose to have that land! In the back of America's mind he knew it was mostly his fault (again), after all he had been the one to push for the land being given to them. But mostly his reason for pouting right now was that America hated to admit England was right. As much as he was itching for a good fight, he couldn't handle that again. Besides everyone liked things resolved peacefully today.

* * *

It was dawn when Prussia marched into France. He knew the American troops were still there. There had not been enough time to withdraw all the men, after all America had people stationed all over the world in little bases they set up. He could have picked anywhere and invaded. Not that this was an invasion, no this was a simple backing of his word. Though it was a sneak attack, and would give him more than enough reason to leave troops in France. Just in case, you know, self preservation. There was no alternative motive in leaving people behind, same reason America had no other reason to leave troops behind in everywhere he went.

France watched on terrified, why was he such a prime target for invasion? Francis remembered the days he'd been something to recon with, and supposedly if he wished to he could kick both out. But that would leave him bloody, and probably in more trouble than he was now. He knew who ever won this would stay in his country. And both sides would quickly find out he promised them both his allegiance, in hopes of avoiding this. Of course Prussia and America both said they were not out to conquer… Those two seemed like birds of a feather right now. Maybe he'd get off easily?

The fighting turned the peaceful nation into a blood bath. Citizens hid in their homes in fear. Still all France did was police back forces. When one's back was turned he'd help out the other. Both countries refused to retreat, both were confident in their forces. And sadly both thought they were the welcome forces in the nation. Unfortunately for America, there was another out to actually conquer him for once. Let his people see the horror of war up close in personal.

* * *

Russia smiled as his troops landed in Alaska. It had been so long since this land had been his, he had sold it far to cheaply. It was nice to take it back. He would continue forward until land taken from him so many years ago returned to him… and a bit more. It was time America learned what it was like to have foreign troops occupying his land. It was time he learned what it was like to serve another's household.

* * *

Chapter 3 re-upload! Though I doubt any of you reading this actually care. Few things changed, added to, etc. Please give me thoughts on this!! (it really helps you know)


	4. Wheeling and dealings, Russia invades

Just to point this out- I don't own Hetalia. I do not own the characters, the setting, nor the future. (again do not own Hetalia).

Please review? How many times must I point it out that I don't care what you write as long as you write something. Hell if something doesn't make sense- TELL ME. That way I can go fix it.

* * *

America had not been prepared when the Russian troops descended in from Canada. His main forces had been over sea's fighting Prussia. His ships were out near Japan who had announced his joining with Russia and Prussia. Yes, he had troops at home, and many were called to arms. But it didn't stop the initial take over. There were too many enemies on too many fronts, and not enough allies to draw from. Which made him wonder, where was England? Where was France? Greece? Egypt? Italy? He had expected nothing from China, Korea, Iran, Cuba… any standing with those countries had been… unstable. And why would he expect any help from any of the countries in South America? They were too busy fighting amongst themselves. After all he had done for them, they were just going to turn their back on him.

It was surprising how fast Russia moved into America, no one stepped in to stop him. The fighting was a joke. America had his hands tied soon as his own citizens were threatened. He wouldn't fire on somewhere where his people lived. And his people were hardly ready for the full force of the Russia military. Sure the citizens fought back, they were proud to be Americans, proud to defend their homes. It was no use though, most were unable to take a life so easily. Others were to afraid what would happen if they did fight back. To everyone's, except Russia and Prussia, surprise Japan joined in on the attack. America was stunned as Japanese ships moved into his harbors. He had just assumed relations with Japan were as usual, come on his people bought most their products! Sure he had ships near Japan's harbors but he never had gone in. It had just been a precaution.

Alfred was at a loss. His closest allies gone, his once thought of allies attacking him... it just felt like the world was crashing down around him. And here he was... still in Europe trying to save the very ones who were turning their back to him!

* * *

Prussia felt sorry for the young nation. He knew the country would continue to fight; his pride wouldn't let him back down. He felt the same pride, and he knew what is was like to live under Russia's roof. He met with the nation to give him a chance to retreat, head home and make one last attempt to save him the humiliation. Or at least spare himself the guilt.

"Prussia," America held up a shaky pistol. What was the point in defeating the nation now? Even if he won here he would have to retreat. His home was in danger… his lands gone… all because of this man in front of him. If he hadn't risen from the ashes… if he hadn't decided to conquer… if… if…

Gilbert held his hands out shrugging, "Keep fighting, it's what we both do best. Of course I'm use to my lands being raided," he said before winking, "and having my vital regions invaded" His hands lowered his face turning serious for once. America still held the gun, but he wouldn't fire.

"We were becoming a peaceful world," America accused. Sure there had been pockets of fighting here and there, but nothing of this scale. No sign of this madness.

"Oh please, you were meddling in everyone's affairs making everyone to afraid to rebuild their empires." Prussia looked around for a seat ignoring Alfred's gun. "Beside you were the one that hired me in the first place, remember?"

"Socialist"

"Go home, try to save yourself first, hero" Gilbert said the last word dripping with sarcasm. America lowered the gun as Gilbert sat smiling. "After all after you fall who will be left to oppose us? England? I see he's fallen far since his pirate days. France? Spain? I'm here to bring back the fighting spirit, the will to conquer those weaker than you. "

America glared at the nation. His gun rose again, "Perhaps I should just take you out. Ivan never had the guts to invade before you returned."

"I heard about your 'alliances'" Gilbert said locking his hands behind his head, "It's why he wants your land. You make him sick, but I suppose I do as well. You should've joined us at the beginning."

"I will never take advantage of those weaker than me! I protect the weak; give them a chance to become strong!"

"By making them all like you? America, what happens when everyone is strong? Hm?" Gilbert asked smirking. He wouldn't change his point of view, and he knew America would not either, "You stick your nose everywhere. Switzerland warned you, he told me when we went out drinking."

America looked at him stunned, Switzerland as well? Who did not side with this blood thirsty nation? He had never known was it was like alone. He had been working for years to prove he was the best. That even being centuries younger that he knew what was right… Alfred's gun dropped. "When I fend off Russia I will be back to finish you. I will return this world to peace."

"There is never peace, only those who look away in ignorance. And face it Alfred, you were never one of those people" Prussia waved as the country left. He had given America a chance to fend off Russia. Not that he should have, not after America agreed that he should live with Russia after WW2. Not after America agreed that his nation no longer existed once that cursed wall came down. He should be glad that the nation would be suffering has he had. At least this retreat meant he won, brother would be allying with him.

* * *

China was worried. He had dealt with America for years, sure the guy was annoying. But no one deserved to be ruled by Russia. It had been easier to sit back as the Baltic nations were again consumed by the larger nation, but this was America. He sighed. His leader had opted to defend themselves. They would keep Russia out of their borders, and Japan as well. Around the world fighting was erupting thanks to the tensions. Countries not wanting to face the wrath of other countries allies were now on the move. Everyone was out to defend themselves now, and if you were not defending you were pushing your border that much farther. Proving your strength that much more. Well it had only been a matter of time. China laughed bitterly it was a surprise that nuclear missiles were not flying everywhere by now. Everyone had been itching for years, making sure they had that technology after America introduced it to the world. Of course Germany and Russia had not been that far behind… Then again what was the point in attacking someone in that manner now? Once this all ended you didn't want to have to face the scars you left on that nation. And this would end… China would just have to make sure he was still standing at the end.

* * *

Germany stood outside his brother's study door. He had met with England earlier that day; the fall of America was… done. Well at least that was how the rest of them saw it. There was still fighting, but there seemed to be no way for America to win. He hated to sit back and let it happen, but going into help America would be declaring war on Russia and therefore… "Bruder" Germany sighed and walked away from the door. He couldn't face those ruby eyes now, they would be laughing he knew it. England was sending supplies across the sea… no troops, no commitment. It wouldn't be surprising if the older nation saw the down fall of America a chance to get his colony back. Everyone had wanted America… of course who would want it once Russia was done? Turning on his heal he turned back and walked into his brother's study.

"Ludwig" Prussia said leaning his head back to see the door. He had heard his brother's loud footsteps in the hall. Gilbert was currently lying sprawled over a red sofa in his study listening to some music. He pulled the headphones off, "So much better than listening to Austria in person, of course I can't bug him" he spoke mostly to himself as he shrugged. His attention turned back to Germany as he sat up grinning. He knew why his brother was there, America had been defeated. Germany would know who the winning side was now and knew to side with them before he was swallowed up.

"Stop the fighting; you said you were happy with what you had." Germany demanded his hand still clutching the door handle. He wanted to hit his brother as a confused look passed over his features. "Alfred. He's not in Europe any more. Russia is over there and no one is doing a thing about it."

"He stays out of our affairs we stay out of his, isn't that how it works? I do remember when he was even younger warning all of us off his half of the world. Funny how just a little piece of Russia extends to the western half." Gilbert said going to put his head phones back on. Ludwig grabbed the player throwing it away from Prussia. "I was going to listen to that again…" Prussia said staring at the player across the room now.

He didn't look up in time to see Germany's fist flying towards his face. "Because my leader says so I will join forces with you bruder," he said clenching his fists back to his side. When Prussia had been bumming around his place and complaining he had somehow forgotten how blood thirsty he was. Those boasts of 'aweseome' and how amazing he was here merely just that. They warranted headaches not bloodshed when Gilbert was told otherwise. He was still the same winy ass as far as Ludwig could tell; just now… he could declare war and kept doing so.

Prussia rubbed his cheek glaring at his younger brother though one eye. "I'm thrilled truly, maybe I shouldn't give you your welcoming gift." He said pleased by the surprised look on Germany's face as he said that. "That's right, I got you a gift. But maybe now I won't give it to you. You're not very appreciative" he said holding off on his complaining for the moment.

Germany sighed and pulled Prussia's hand away from his face. Leaning over he kissed the angry red mark on his brother's cheek. Mentally his was rolling his eyes at Gilbert's childish attitude. "There. All better?" he asked as if Gilbert was a two year old with a boo-boo on his finger. Which in a way he was.

Gilbert laughed, his brother knew him far too well. Giving the other nation a push he stood up. "Nah, my awesomeness over came your punch" he said heading over to the closet. He missed the sigh behind him or the accompanying eye roll. Prussia truly never changed. Grinning Gilbert opened the closet and stepped aside. Out tumbled North and South Italy, one rather angry, the other sleeping. "A gift" he said motioning to them.

Ludwig couldn't help but stare. He hurried over untying the two nations. "A gift? You can't just give me Italy" he said standing grabbing Romano before he could jump at his brother.

"Yes I can. I conquered them. They're part of my house hold now."

"When?"

"When I was fighting America… on the way back we kinda got lost then next thing we knew we were marching into Rome and claiming it." Gilbert shrugged, "I knew you'd like the gift, you liked down there, its warmer." Prussia turned around closing the door enjoying the look of shock on Germany's face. "Don't accept it, I'll keep it." He said sitting at his desk. Gilbert wondered if Germany knew he just saved Italy from Russia's grasp, well for now. After everyone else fell Russia would turn on them. It was Gilbert's hope that the large nation would be far too tired by then to continue fighting.

"And the agreement from before…" Germany said slowly deciding that he'd accept Italy. He could let the nation rule it's self. He'd just lay claim to it if ever asked… there was no need to have more bloodshed.

"Yup, get us Denmark and you're in. I'd send help but," Prussia shrugged, "I'm a bit tied up at Austrian and Hungry borders." He laughed seeing Germany's face again. "Hey it's not long before Turkey heads up this way. I heard down there has decided to rebuilt the Ottoman Empire… or maybe it was the Persian," he shrugged again, "Depends on who you ask, they're all fighting over it."

"You've sent the world into chaos," Germany said before turning to go, he didn't want to hear more of this.

"Only awoke it, don't worry it'll settle down again once we have tired." Prussia said his laughter following Germany as he left.

* * *

America tried to stand again, only to fall back to his knees. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up shoving it off him. "I will not surrender," he said only earning a tsk from the one standing in front of him. "You cannot win this, my allies will come."

"They grew tired of you, your meddling, your boasting, they want to see you fail. To prove to you that you can be in trouble. Then when they do come they'll carve you up afterward. Each taking back what they think is theirs." Russia said before sitting next to America, a bloody pipe resting across his lap. America ignored him and tried to stand again. He'd get back on his feet and kick Russia out. Then, Japan in the west and Cuba who had just claimed Florida. Russia watched the sky, smiling that same damn smile. "Give up America, it will be easier" Ivan said noticing out of the corner of his eye the nation slowly getting to his feet.

"I told you; never," Alfred said. He knew it would come to this eventually with Russia. He had always known it. It was just assumed that it would be over there and not here, not in his home. Barely standing he looked down at Russia. "I do not surrender"

"Then I continue by force" Russia said standing easily and shoving the weakened nation back down. A blow from the pipe quickly followed, blocked by America's forearm. There was a crack and Russia was sure he had broken the bone. If the other nation knew he didn't show it, but America was always like that. No matter the pain he would always grin and bear it, he would always try to get back up. Stubborn nation. A short struggle commenced, basically consisting of America trying to get away to stand again and Russia beating him back down. Ivan pulled Alfred up by his jacked soon as he laid still. "Now I will claim you as mine"

Alfred barely had the consciousness to realize what was happening. Well at first. He noticed the sudden coolness of the air. It didn't register that his pants were gone. He noticed being pressed against the ground. It didn't register that Russia was behind him. He just wanted to sleep, to recover. He did notice and register when something hard was shoved into him with brutal force. His head shot up and he tried to move away. "D-damn you Ivan" he yelled trying to find something anything to get Russia to stop.

This was not like times before, where there had been pain and pleasure mixed. It was not a careful dance around each other. There was no agreement before hand and blood ran. Alfred was exhausted again by the time Ivan finished. Somewhere in the middle he had given up and just laid there. It was better not to think right now.

"You are mine now America" Russia said with glee picking up the other man. He didn't bother to clean his mess; he was taking America home anyway. Ivan hugged his prize close to his chest amused when it unconsciously curled to him. He would be hated at first, a bit of rebellion was expected but in time America would come to realize what a blessing this was.

* * *

"Arthur!" the shout was way too close for England to find another room to hide in. France was here and he sounded upset. He didn't know why the country was coming to me. Obviously their history showed that they didn't get along very well. Then again they had banded together against a common foe before. Perhaps France was hoping to present a front? "England I need to be saved!" Alright... or he could just be looking for help.

"What?" England replied looking up from his tea as France came into the room. Immediately the other nation looked relieved and grabbed his hands. This of course spilled the tea and annoyed England farther.

"Prussia is after me!" Francis said kneeling kissing England's hands. England pulled back with distaste.

"I thought you would be excited frog, you go after everyone else." Arthur replied as he pushed the other blond away.

"No not that way! I would love to invade Prussia personally. No he wants to put me under his control! I make a horrible servant!" France almost immediately latched back onto the shorter male.

"Why are you coming to me then?!" England untangled himself again shoving the other away. If France had truly wished for assistance he would never tried to kick America out of his home. Arthur would never of had to convince the younger nation that the other two would talk. This realization was coming to late, Prussia and Russia were sealing their positions now.

"I… I can't go to America Russia has him." Francis moved back looking at his hand. Obviously the similar thoughts occurring to him.

England picked up the cup and saucer sighing seeing how he had to clean up the mess. "America…" he whispered missing the country. Sure they disagreed, a lot. And he had idiotic ideas, a lot. But it was hard to imagine him ever being part of someone else's house. He had such a strong will, and was too bull headed. "I will talk to my boss France. I cannot promise anything. We are running out of people to support us if we make a move. Germany joined them and is fighting Denmark."

"Then we join Denmark and fight them back" France said. They both knew they needed more than that. Neither of them were the power they use to be. They both remembered the days when they were the ones going everywhere to claim it as their own. They sighed at the same time, 'We at least need to make it up to America,' they both thought. The country while bother some had always come to their need when really needed. At the last second, but he had come.

"Wait I never said I would join up with you!" England yelled realizing Francis was already making plans as if it was already settled. France just smiled and slung an arm around England's shoulders. Arthur huffed, but admitted unless a better deal came along for him he would be stuck with the bloody frog again. Times like these reminded him of why the past was looked at with fondness but not relived.

* * *

America felt horrible. His stomach hurt, his head hurt, hell his ass hurt. He rolled over in the bed he laid in. Alfred had no memory of getting there, in fact the last thing he remembered was fighting Ivan. He groaned, that was it… he had lost. No he didn't lose, it was just a setback. Alfred sat up, he was alone… he could get out of there. Rally some forces together. So what if his allies abandoned him? He was the land of the free! Not the land of the conquered.

It hurt to move, the bed seemed way more comforting the farther he got from it. And it was cold. America looked around for his bomber jacket; it had to be somewhere near by… He looked up ready to attack as he heard the door handle turn. Visibly he relaxed seeing it was only Latvatia. He suddenly felt worse than he had before when the small nation fell under Russia's control.

"I brought you food," he said placing the tray on a small table in the room. America went to the door looking out into the hall for anyone that might be listening. "Russia is out; he is visiting Prussia again today. He did not say when he would be back." The country watched America move about the room glancing at the food trying to decide if it was safe or not. "I couldn't get my hands on a hamburger"

"I will get them when I return home," America said slipping on more layers he found in the closet. He was still upset at his jacket missing. England had been wrong about talking. He should have pressed harder when Prussia made that declaration for others to join him.

"Y-you're leaving?"

"Yes, what story would this be if the Hero doesn't escape?"

"Russia…"

"Don't worry I will rescue you as well!" America said giving the other country a thumbs up. He quickly ate whatever it was on the plate and headed out of his room. The other country could just watch, Ivan would never allow this. He knew America was strong but…

* * *

A/N: Wow finally another update.... or fixer... or what ever you wish to call it.


	5. Prussia visits Austria, Hey Sealand!

Just to point this out- I don't own Hetalia. I do not own the characters, the setting, nor the future. (again do not own Hetalia).

Please review? How many times must I point it out that I don't care what you write as long as you write something. Hell if something doesn't make sense- TELL ME. That way I can go fix it.

* * *

The snow was endless… it was on the ground for miles, in the sky, Alfred was sure it was under his layers of clothing as well. He just wanted to find someone, get somewhere warm. He couldn't give up and head back that would be surrendering. And he never surrendered.

"America" he flinched hearing that voice. How had he been found so fast? "Come back inside it is warmer." Alfred stubbornly shook his head, he would escape this. Slowly he took another step forward refusing to look back at the owner of the voice. "Come inside now" warm arms wrapped themselves around him. His shivering only grew worse. It was no one's guess what that voice promised if he ignored it. A head next to his… a larger body forming around him, as if promising to keep him safe. Alfred glared but didn't shove Ivan off him. The warmth from another body was too much to ignore. He was lifted, slung over a shoulder, but he was too cold to struggle. There would have to be another way out of this. He needed something sneakier, probably an actual plan.

America knew though that once he got out from under Russia's control he could turn the tables. He would be prepared.

Russia was angry, it could be felt. The rest of the countries in the home scattered as the front door opened revealing him bringing America back. The once world power had tried to escape him. Ivan didn't take escaping very well. As with the others who lived with him Alfred had to learn how to behave.

* * *

Prussia walked into Austria's home a huge grin plastered across his face. He was sure Austria was going to surrender to him now. He had missed invading other nations, the high from victory. "Glad you finally came around Specs" he said throwing his arms wide about to jump Austria. "Now for me to claim your vital regions"

"I want a partnership."

Gilbert stopped confused by this statement. "You what?"

"An even alliance between the two of us."

"You're asking me to marry you Specs?" Gilbert grinned; this was an interesting turn of events. He'd have Austria anyway, he'd just prefer a happier one rather than one he forced himself on. Prussia repeated his question a bit quieter this time seeing he wasn't getting an answer. Roderich just looked away embarrassed. "Aw you are!" If possible Prussia's grin grew.

"No, I am stating that you do not know how to run a modern day countr-"

Gilbert cut Roderich off, "Empire, I am an empire" he puffed out his chest proud of his conquests, "And my answer is no." Austria stared; Gilbert was really turning a union with him down? Obviously his government wouldn't stand for that. There would be more fighting, more… oh wait. Gilbert lived for that, his whole nation was built on fighting others.

"What happens when you run out of enemies to fight? People to conquer? You will grow too large and fall…" Austria said. He might not enjoy Gilbert's company half the time, the man was pushy, arrogant, did not know boundaries… but he didn't want to see him fall again. He still remembered the fear in the other nation's eyes when his lands had been dissolved, their worry that he would disappear. He might not enjoy Gilbert's company half the time, but the other half he loved him.

Prussia didn't hear him going off how he wanted the other nation to serve him, how having Austria at his beck and call would be so much fun. Though on the other hand seeing Hungary's face when she found out Roderich proposed…

"I don't want to see you torn apart again!" Roderich yelled successfully cutting off Gilbert's rant. This time Prussia stared, surprised by the outburst. "I-I didn't mean..." he was again cut off by Gilbert.

Prussia pulled back from Austria's mouth a smirk plastered across his mouth. "So the proposed marriage is to save me?" he teased before kissing the other nation again. His hand wound up into Austria's hair loving the half hearted attempts to get away from him.

"Is not a marriage you barbarian." Austria protested soon has his mouth was free. "It's a union."

"You want to be my wife~" Prussia continued teasing.

"I am not a woman," Austria continued to protest knowing full well he wouldn't be winning this argument. Not unless he wanted to withdraw the offer, and he wasn't fully sure if he wanted to. Then again deny Gilbert something he immediately wanted it… "Fine no marriage then, you said so yourself no already."

"I'm allowed to change my mind" Gilbert sputtered surprised at Austria's change suddenly.

"Then so am I, let go of me" Austria said deciding Gilbert didn't need to hear the other news. Switzerland had helped convince Hungary, not that she needed much convincing, to become part of Austria again. The union with Prussia they all knew would save more bloodshed, and worries about the other empires in rising.

Not only did they have to think about Russia who was again becoming the Soviet Union but the Ottomans below who were finally uniting in one front. They had already taken over Bulgaria, Serbia, and were currently fighting Greece. Austria didn't know how long the costal country could hold up, even with Macedonia joining him. Russia had the Baltic Nations, Ukraine, Belarus, Georgia, and America. Austria didn't like to think of the countries north of him that Prussia had conquered, though out of the choices he was still the smallest. Last he heard Italy was under German occupation… Spain was warring with Portugal. The Scandinavian were holed up together refusing to deal with the rest of them, even with Denmark under attack. Finally England and France… unheard from… he wondered if the two were going to resume their fighting from so long ago or actually step in to try to calm this mess.

"Never," Prussia half growled still managing a smile, "Either I accept your proposal or you're serving as my maid. Either way you're mine, Roddy." Austria was snapped out of his thoughts at this and pushed Gilbert away with a bit more enthusiasm.

"I am not a servant you barbarian," He snapped finally managing to free himself. Roderich fixed his cravat glaring at Prussia. This was honestly his best choice at the moment, he knew it. After the Austria-Hungary Empire he hadn't wished to enter another alliance like that, yet here he was.

Gilbert just grinned falling into a nearby seat. "Anything else you wish to tell me?" he asked putting his feet up on the coffee table. He held out a hand and Roderich wasn't sure if Gilbert was expecting him to take it or put a beer in it.

"No" he instead simply answered standing there. He felt childish doing it, but with Gilbert things often were reduced to a childish level.

"Then I'll offer you a deal. Talk to Spain and Greece for me."

"Talk?"

"Get them to join under the Prussian flag Specs, get them to understand it's under my awesome rule or some pathetic rule of some far less awesome nation"

"Why?"Gilbert just leveled him with a look. Why indeed? Prussia guested to himself as if that answered anything. Austria shook his head and rephrased his question. "Why an empire Prussia? Why do you insist on expanding beyond what you can control?"

"I want a beer," Prussia replied closing his hand on the air as if a beer was going to magically appear in it.

Austria could only sigh and left to get the beer and pour himself some tea. Talk other nations into submission… well it was a better choice than what he knew Gilbert planned to do. He wondered why only those two nations. There was obviously England and France left, Hungary as well. Thinking of which Austria glanced at the clock, Hungary was due over here early afternoon. He had hardly expected Gilbert to stay this long, more of a come in say yes then run off to brag about it. Instead here he was questioning Prussia's motives, getting the man a drink.

Prussia now alone in the sitting room heard the front door shut, but didn't care to think of someone else entering the home. He was relaxing loving the plan he'd come up with. As long as he could keep Ivan at arm's length away and Europe under him there would be no problems. As Prussia he'd continue to exist, he wouldn't be forgotten again. He didn't care about the rest of the world, not now. He actually had a plan on who to have worry about those nations. After all he wasn't the only one who lost everything as the world changed. The empire on which the sun never set had to have some fight left in him, and made a bloody good ally if you rallied him up enough. 'I can hardly stand the excitement' he thought closing his eyes.

Austria returned to the sitting room to find Gilbert rather relaxed, the annoying nation still occupying his coffee table with his feet. In the other doorway though stood Hungary staring, no glaring at him. Roderich cleared his throat getting them both to look over in his direction. Only then did Prussia notice the other guest. It brought a smile to Austria's mouth that Prussia could still move so quickly when he saw Hungary.

"What's she doing here Specs? You tell her about your undying love for the awesome me already?" He asked already behind Roderich and snatching the beer.

"No, we formed one nation again; it seems to be the safer course in the era you're trying to create"

Prussia half choked on his beer hearing Austria's words. "You're asking to marry me when you've already married that again?" Hungary still stood in the door as if asking if she could toss the Prussian out or just kill him.

"We're not married, and I didn't ask to marry you." Austria sighed going to move to a chair. He was firmly held in place by an arm snaking around his middle causing him to continue being a shield. This move by Gilbert got the other two in the room to blush, the female of the two wishing she had a camera; the male hoping the female did not.

"You want my five meters, and you want her to know you want my five meters~," Gilbert teased feeling mostly safe at the moment. Austria wanted the alliance and not to be conquered badly enough to keep Hungary away from him. This statement though left Roderich sputtering and Elizabeth turning a brighter shade of red.

"Your other offer… the one about talking nothing else… I'll do" Austria replied hoping to change the subject. Right now was not the time to argue back that Gilbert did not have 'five meters.'

"Great!" Gilbert said kissing Roderich's neck, "We'll expand on what we were doing earlier to settle this alliance when I return. I can't wait" When Austria looked back to tell Gilbert nothing was going to happen he stole another kiss effectively cutting off any protests for the moment. Prussia then backed up taking his beer with him and fled though the kitchen. He'd leave the other two to discuss how to set about achieving his ideas while he went for a visit with his favorite drinking buddy.

"Aw damn it! I forgot to look at her face when I let her know Roddy proposed!" Gilbert yelled remembering his little victory. Oh well it was probably far too dangerous for him to reenter and see how Elizabeth was handling the news.

* * *

Prussia had never felt more excited in his life. Okay he had, that was beside the point. There was just something thrilling about dealing with England even after all this time. He checked his bag to make sure he had everything he needed. Old coat from when Fritz was alive, check. Old red coat from England's empire days, check. Beer, check. So his plan wasn't the most brilliant, but Arthur would be convincing himself mostly after drinking. And Prussia had some celebrating to go, and Austria just wasn't amusing enough drunk. He zipped the bag shut again and glanced up in time to spot an oil rig? Prussia waved for the crew to head towards it. If he guessed right, which someone as awesome as himself always was, this was Sealand.

Getting closer to the micro-nation Gilbert grabbed a megaphone. "Sealand! I, the most awesome country in existence ever, see you as a nation. And here by claim you as part of the Prussian Empire!" he yelled into it.

Peter looked down at Prussia grinning from ear to ear hearing the first part of that statement. He was recognized as a country! It wasn't until Gilbert's boat was leaving that the second part clicked into place. Sealand fell back from the rail his awe squished; he was just recognized as a country then taken over? "Not fair Prussia!" he yelled to the empty air.

Gilbert continued to grin to himself, watching the coast line of England get bigger. He always liked riding a boat over vs. flying. And rather fitting right now when England would return to his old ways, again the awesome him was never wrong.

* * *

Denmark was glad it was at least Germany and not his loud mouthed brother this time when he was forced to surrender. He still didn't like it though. Damn the nation, when the hell did he build up military again anyway? He scowled, if only his main troops hadn't taken so long to march back when Germany began its attack.

"I might be surrendering doesn't mean you can boss me around at all." Denmark snarled as Germany held up passive hands. For a nation out to expand his borders Germany seemed rather calm.

"I understand, I am not asking you to. The more fight the better" Germany said lowering his hands again. He was prepared for Denmark to strike again, it wouldn't be unlike him.

Denmark raised a brow and sat back to tired. The other nation just continued to stand over him as if wanting him to try to attack again. Resisting the urge to swing at him for once, his prize battle ax wasn't in reach anyway, Mathis growled again. "What do you want me to do about the Netherlands and Belgium?" he hated asking such a thing. It would be hard to keep secret that those two nations had been conquered by him so early on. No one except those nations had really noticed, not with America falling after all. That was so much more interesting than anything else.

"They will belong to my house now. I see no reason to have to take them over myself."

"Forget I said anything then, you have to fight for them bastard."

"I did, I fought you and I have won. The lands you own are mine." Ludwig reminded Denmark his hand resting on his pistol.

Denmark jumped up, his body protesting the sudden movement. "Let's fight again for those lands then!" he yelled. Who cared that he was bleeding, or hurt? He suffered worse. It had been a long time ago but he had suffered worse.

Ludwig hit Mathis hard in the stomach. The other nation tried to move out of the way, his body just couldn't handle it at the moment. "You have to rest Denmark, wouldn't you rather fight again than be locked away somewhere?"

"Let me keep my conquered lands to myself." Mathis managed to make out rubbing his stomach. Ludwig's gun was aimed on him again, and if he couldn't dodge a damn little punch right now he couldn't go dodging a bullet.

"I want something out of this. They will be my spoils of war."

"What am I?" Denmark snarled holding his arms out and raising himself to his full height again. Okay his pride might have taken a blow at being forced to surrender, but being completely overlooked at a prize for victory was just a low blow.

"You are not for me. My brother is the one that wished for you. Not me." Ludwig said lowering the gun slightly to help the swaying Denmark to a chair. Mathis glared at him but allowed the help. He'd rest up like Germany suggested, that way when Prussia came near he could fight again. He could beat that little upstart, hell he might as well be a fledgling nation all over again. Soon as he was seated Germany put away his gun and promptly handcuffed Denmark to said chair.

"What the hell?" Denmark yelled pulling at his new restraints.

"To make sure you don't do anything stupid. I am going to talk to the nations that are part of Germany now" Ludwig said leaving the room. He'd send Mathis so his brother's home soon as he caught word that his brother was actually home again.

* * *

A/N: hmmm...mayhaps more editing would be useful I'm just wishing to get these up quickly now- after all I made everyone wait so long.


	6. Russia is nice, Prussia reminds England

Yeah I don't own Hetalia~

Well we're getting closer to finishing all the re-uploads. After that I'll update normally again. Might not, not many reviews and few readers are making it hard for me to wish to continue updating.

* * *

America feigned sleep, reality he was listening for footsteps in the hall. He couldn't sleep anyway. Movement meant either Ivan had left again, or locked himself in another room. Besides he didn't wish to look at the supposed to be white sheets. Russia had decided to remind him that he was 'one with Russia' now, again. Alfred snorted, he didn't care what Ivan did, he'd become free again. Though it would be nice to wake up not bleeding, or naked, or sore in places he did not want to think about.

After his first attempt of escaping Alfred had been sure he'd be spending the rest of his days in a cell. Well better a cell than appearing to join Russia willingly. It was freezing there though. And the food sucked. There wasn't a bed either. Cold floors were not nice to sleep on either. Not that you could really sleep with Ivan showing up at odd hours. Then after he left either it hurt too much to really sleep, or closing his eyes just replayed what Ivan had done. Considering Ivan though, Alfred figured he was getting off lightly. He hadn't had any bones broken thus far, and he was dumped back into a bedroom now.

There was light movement in the hallway and America rolled onto his back, a mistake. His back stuck to the sheets, the cuts not fully healed yet. "Hero's don't complain about wounds," Alfred said aloud knowing rolling to his front wouldn't really be any better. Quiet resumed outside his door, though with so many people now in the house it was surprising how quiet the house often remained. Alfred's stomach growled and he sighed; he should try to find food. And clean up… and get out of there. America ran a hand over his chest, his fingers following a particularly long scar down his chest. Russia said that he would do worse if America didn't start to behave. What was worse than forcibly taking over though?

"I have lunch for you."

Alfred jumped hearing Ivan's voice, fuck. He wasn't supposed to become scared of this nutcase. Slowly not wanting anything to hurt more than it already did America sat up. "It better be a burger," he said keeping the covers over as much of himself as possible. Russia just smiled and carried the tray over.

"Then you do not want food?" Ivan asked placing the food just out of Alfred's reach. He admired his work, though it was light. The point was to make America think he'd continue doing worse. To make the country panic over what worse would be.

"Not from your hands," Alfred said his stomach growling the opposite. He glared at it, "Traitor." America looked at where the tray was placed, was it worth it moving to try to grab it? It was hard to judge Ivan; before he'd just do whatever he pleased knowing in the end there would be a standoff between him and the other nation. Alfred's stomach growled again making his decision for him, he made a grab for the tray and whatever Ivan had decided was good for him.

Russia picked up the drink from the tray as Alfred lunged for the tray pulling it to him faster than the Russian had expected someone in his condition to. He sipped the water idly while the American eyed the food once before shoveling it down. When Alfred held out his hand for the drink he handed it to him still just watching the other eat.

"Why suddenly so kind?" America asked pushing the tray away. He looked at Ivan. Sure, their relations together had been love-hate. This was just plain weird though.

"You are part of Russia comrade, and as long as you play nice there is no reason for you to be punished." Ivan replied taking the tray again. He smiled, with didn't help Alfred's nerves one bit.

"I will become my own nation again. You won't keep me here," He said with more bravado than he felt.

"I have already held you here for months." Ivan said leaving, "Clean up, you will be having dinner with the rest of us." America stared at the door once it closed. Months? Really? He hated not knowing what was going on, or what the passage of time was really. He hated that there had only been one chance to really get somewhere with escaping, the rest of his attempts just little bits of defiance that earned him nothing. Deciding cleaning up was the best thing to do, he really did smell funky, Alfred rolled out of bed. He'd go along with Russia for the moment, maybe rally together a mass escape with a few of the others. Because the last thing he'd ever do was begin to despair and depend on Russia. If it really had been months, America had to get out of there, who knew what chaos the rest of the world was in without him?

* * *

"Put that on" were the only words England heard before he was hit in the face with something red. Pulling it off his head England looked at the owner of the voice, Gilbert. Arthur looked back at what the object had been and was surprised to see it was an old coat of his, an old pirate coat. "Put it on, come on we're going drinking."

Arthur looked at Prussia again and laid the coat to the side. His fingers lingered though on the fabric, lightly touched the buttons. "I am already dressed and I am going nowhere with you looking like that." He pointed out.

Prussia looked down at what he was wearing. "I happen to like this look," he said flicking the cravat he wore.

"You look like one of those people from America who dresses up to reenact things." England said really not wanting to actually think about the nation under Russia's control now. France had taken off thinking they had an alliance now and was probably going to do something stupid. If America wasn't already doing something stupid at Russia's house to get himself out.

"We could reenact something" Prussia grinned sitting next to England grinning as the other nation picked the coat up again. "Come on, you know you want to play pirate, just for a little bit." He dropped the bag he still carried on the floor only leaning over to pull out two beers. This was going to be a long night if England refused to drink. Oh well, more for him.

"Why are you here? I am not going to ally with you and Russia."

"Okay if you really want to cut to the chase," Prussia said laying a casual arm around England's shoulders. "I want to go out drinking with you," he said honestly dropping the second beer into England's lap on top of the coat that occupied it currently. He could tell from the look in England's eyes he wanted to put on the coat.

"You were once a great empire England," Prussia whispered, "And that colony of yours does need help. Let us not forget the other countries you owned, how far your power went" He pulled back opening his own beer, smirking as England stood causing the other beer to roll across the floor.

"I will be right back, and then we may go out drinking," he said. Gilbert wondered if Arthur knew he was clutching the coat to him, that his steps leading from the room had an excited air to them.

* * *

England looked down at the coat Prussia threw at him. Could he really go do that again? He slipped off his jacket he wore and put on the coat, sure it didn't go with the rest of what he wore but… England sighed; it felt nice to wear this again. There was something about the weight of the coat. The era it stood for. "It is not like anyone is going to consider it strange if I join in on conquering others. After all I will only be expanding my borders as well…" he said looking at himself in a mirror. Arthur would never admit it, but he missed the title he once held. And everyone knew he missed his former colonies.

* * *

Gilbert was bored; hopefully England wouldn't take too long staring at himself in a mirror. Oh, who was he kidding? He himself had spent three hours staring when he had put this coat on. He looked damn good in it. Prussia finished off his second beer as England reentered, wearing the coat. A grin plastered it's self on Prussia's face realizing England had found the rest of the outfit. "Where we going?" he asked standing.

Arthur shrugged picking up the can of beer that had rolled across the floor earlier and opened it. He downed about half of it before smirking at Gilbert. "I am going to go back and get what is rightfully mine and a little bit more." He said. Prussia liked the sound of that; maybe he didn't have to get England drunk after all. It only took that coat, but perhaps England had been waiting for someone to tell him it would be alright to make a move again. Though, honestly he didn't want to face the military might any time soon. Prussia just needed another opponent on the board against Russia; it was all part of the plan.  
Gilbert pulled out another beer from the bag, "Do continue England. I'm curious."

England laughed and finished off the beer. He went to his own liquor cabinet to get more for them. "You just watch Prussia; you are not the only one that is going to make a comeback."

* * *

"You're not really joining Prussia, are you?" Hungary asked for about the hundredth time. She knew the answer to be yes, yet every time she asked to make sure. Austria just supposed she hoped one of these times he'd tell her no and it was some long standing prank. "Austria, please answer me," she said as he continued to sit there in silence.

"You know what I am going to say. I will be back, hopefully Turkey and Greece are taking a break in their fighting," Austria replied pulling on his coat sleeves making sure everything fell right. He still held the same amazement as Hungary though; he was really going though with this. Roderich couldn't understand why he was working so hard to join the Prussian empire. It wasn't like he needed to do anything, troops were everywhere in his towns already. It was as if Gilbert and his boss were mocking him. Of course a formal surrender or a formal alliance had yet to be formed, so it was only a precaution would rather join from an alliance over being forced to join. Hopefully a peaceful joining would mean nothing would change in his country, and the troops would leave. Austria knew that surrender would mean more troops, rebellions from his people. He would do anything to bring peace to his country, at least internally.

"I'll go down there, you go talk to Spain," Hungary said feeling more confident about going herself into such a war zone. Austria would just get himself dragged into it and seriously hurt, not that she hadn't already noticed how tired he was or how much thinner he appeared. It was all Prussia's fault, and if Austria wasn't so adamant about joining that man she'd go to kick the crap out of Gilbert herself. She had to admit that he was stronger than before, but still full of that childish enthusiasm. Lost in her own little world Hungary failed to realize Austria had already left.

She sighed seeing that the man had left. "Be careful Austria," she said quietly to the air.

* * *

Prussia patted England on the shoulder and stood enjoying the buzz in his head. He wasn't fully drunk and he'd swear to that. The Brit on the other hand he was sure was long gone. You'd think after so long he'd learn to hold his liquor better or find a happy limit. Of course a limit would have just meant something for Gilbert to break and cause his drinking buddy to end up in this state.

"yu gu-ing sume-hwer?" England slurred lying down so he occupied the whole couch. He knew in the morning he was going to hate Prussia for this. Right now though he was happy, and the world had one happy outlook to it. One happy British outlook.

Prussia took the drink from England finishing it off and setting the empty cup on the table. "Home, Europe's not going to conquer it's self"

"I'll kill you for that; it's going to be mine. I have to kick Francis's ass…" England mumbled drifting off. Prussia just looked at the document lying under the empty cups and beer bottles. England agreed to back him if ever Russia should attack and Prussia agreed to send supplies if England ever decided to attack one of Russia's colonies. There would be no killing off each other anytime soon; Gilbert was determined to keep his lands after this war. He felt a little bad about betraying Russia, but he knew the other country was making the same preparations. Prussia patted himself down making sure he had the original document then went to leave. He smiled hearing a snoring England back on the couch, yah his plans were brilliant.

* * *

"Doitsu! Pasta is ready!" Italy called before happily setting the table. His brother followed his call with a 'hurry you potato bastard.' The two had stayed, much to Romano's distain, in Germany's house since Prussia had handed them over. Germany had told them they were allowed to go home. Feliciano didn't want to leave, he liked Germany's house, and Romano wouldn't leave just to save his brother from the potato bastard.

Germany headed downstairs ready for the quarrel that would soon erupt over the meal. He hadn't had a quiet meal in years, and now with three other nations living under him he was wishing for just his bother and sometimes North Italy at meals again. He didn't know how others put up with this sort of thing all the time. It was like the now absent world meetings all the time. "Thank you Italia," Germany said sitting at the table. Romano was the only other one seated, and that brought a slight concern to Ludwig. Before he could ask Italy spoke up again.

"Belgium and Netherlands ate, Doitsu" Feliciano said sitting. He looked bummed for a moment, "They did not want to eat pasta." Germany patted the other nation on the head really unsure what to tell him. Luckily that did the trick because Feliciano immediately perked back up and dove into eating his pasta.

"Stop touching my brother!" South Italy yelled before continuing on with his meal. Germany stayed quiet but internally he was smiling, this was nice.

* * *

"What have we here~?" Prussia said with a playful smirk. He had just entered West's study to find a very irritated, bound Denmark.

Germany entered behind him keeping anything he thought to himself. Prussia had dropped by his place, drunk late last night. Unlike most people who would be suffering from a hangover Prussia was already up about, and had spent the morning telling Germany the numerous ways he was awesome. He wasn't in the mood for more gloating.

"Good job little brother, and look at that, he's still intact," Gilbert said turning to his brother. Germany didn't know what his brother's eyes glinted with, but he suspected it didn't bode well for the other nation in his study. He disliked when his brother was like this, though Prussia was never not seeking an upper hand in the world. Ludwig realized again how much easier it was to deal with Gilbert when he wasn't actually a nation. Then he'd only bug you, talk about himself, and be off. Now… Germany glanced at Denmark, well he was use to it right?

"What do you mean still intact?!" Denmark yelled from the chair. He hadn't figured a way out yet, he could stand if he really wanted to, but with his hands behind him and a chair hanging from his arms he didn't know how far he could get. Sadly he was ignored, only causing his irritation to grow.

Germany just looked back to his brother, "I kept Belgium and the Netherlands." he informed Prussia before he was shoved out of his own study. He heard a fine shouted though the door before a distinctive click was heard. He sighed; he did not want to be anywhere near this room now.

* * *

okay next chapter will live up to the rating listed- I warn you don't like Yaoi (and if you don't I wonder why your still here) skip this next chapter.


	7. Prussia and Denmark reach an agreement

Just to point this out- I don't own Hetalia. I do not own the characters, the setting, nor the future. (again do not own Hetalia).

I am sorry for any character that seems out of character, or any miss spelling of a characters name- Inform me if I have made such a grave mistake

Please review? I like to know what people think (It keeps me updating)

This is a definite M YAOI (- if that's not a warning I don't know what else to put)

Prussia x Denmark. It's written between me and my beta (her note at the bottom)

* * *

Prussia turned around to lean against the door. He watched Denmark, scanning his ruby eyes over the man, an amused smile on his pale face. Denmark just glared back at the pseudo-albino, making Prussia's smile widen. "You always surrender so quickly to my brother," Prussia said walking over he ran a hand though his hair. This was going to be fun. He thought.

Denmark snorted, "And you're cocky as always over someone else's victory."

"Well I did teach him everything he knows," Prussia whispered leaning close, "so I guess it would make it my victory." Denmark turned his head to get a better look at the ex-nation only to find Prussia's lips crashing down on his own, a hand on the back of his head keeping him from pulling away. Denmark gasped at the sudden action and Prussia, being as awesome as he is, took the chance to slip his tongue into the Nordic's mouth. Prussia's tongue played with Denmark's unresponsive one and once his surprise wore of, Denmark kissed back with as much force as Prussia had, trying to gain the upper hand. It was the only way he could; the stupid handcuff wouldn't allow him to dominate any other way. Prussia's hand curled into a fist grabbing the Danes blond locks as the kiss turned violent. Running low on air Prussia pulled back the smirk returned to his face. "So I will always share in his spoils."  
Denmark pulled at the handcuffs in a failed attempt at freeing himself. "Prūsa," the name was half growled. A warning.

"Say it again," Prussia demanded biting down on Denmark's ear. His head was tilted so that Denmark could not return the favor. He was in control now, and he wasn't about to give it up any time soon. After torturing Denmark's ear Gilbert's mouth returned to the others lips before moving to nip along Denmark's neck. A skilled hand began to undo the buttons of his jacket.

"Undo the handcuffs," Denmark demanded, pulling at them again. He acted like he hated what Prussia was doing to him but his body was starting to betray him at Gilbert's further conquest. Once the jacket was undone Prussia shoved it down Denmark's arms. The hand now moved onward working on the Dane's tie and shirt. Denmark, as much as he was enjoying being stripped, would rather have the positions switched.

"You'll attack soon as you're free," Prussia said, his warm breathe playing on Denmark's neck. He moved onto Denmark's lap and rubbed the growing bulge there. The same damn amused look passed over his face again before Prussia's mouth returned to Denmark's neck. He could not get his hands free so Denmark attacked the only way he could, he leaned forward and bit down on the neck in front of him.

Mathis smirked as he heard a moan come from Gilbert's throat. He felt his shirt being shoved aside leaving it as well to hang about his arms. "The handcuffs," Denmark said again his breathe catching at Prussia's exploration. He wanted the handcuffs gone for a different reason now. He has had enough with the teasing.

Gilbert wondered if Mathis knew what sounds he was making or how he was arching towards his touch. Prussia liked. There was no way he was letting Denmark up now. He nipped Denmark's neck one last time before he started to go lower, kissing and nipping as he went, forcing himself off the Dane's lap.

Denmark couldn't repress the shiver than ran though him as Prussia moved lower. He bit down on the inside of his cheek trying to remain composed as lust ran though him. Denmark felt the ex-nation's hand feel their way down his sides and up his legs before coming to a rest on his waist. In one swift motion he felt the remainder of his clothing removed, warm breath along his member. "Prūsa," moaned unable to stop himself. This time his voice was husky, encouragement for more. Prussia smirked at the man before kissing the tip. "Now you will know just how awesome I really am." He said as he licked the head, running his tongue along the slit. Denmark moaned again as a mouth closed around him. Finally, a good use for Prussia's loud mouth, He thought.

Prussia held Denmark's hips down as the man attempted to thrust deeper into his mouth. Denmark growled at being restrained but he was enjoying the torture far too much to really protest. Prussia smirked, a talent he France and Spain had all acquired, enjoying the reactions he was getting from the other man. Gilbert thought that it was unfair that Mathis was fully undressed, and here he was denying the Dane the sight of the awesome him naked. Gilbert gave one last hard suck before pulling back, releasing the Dane's member with a wet pop sound. This earned him a growl. "Just getting myself comfortable," he replied kissing Denmark while undoing the buttons on his own shirt. He stripped rather quickly, pulling a tube of lube from his pocket as he went. Once fully naked he came back to Denmark and started to stroke him again, this time doing so at an agonizingly slow pace.

Mathis wanted to strangle Prussia for taking his sweet time. His mouth clashed against Gilbert's when it returned, seeking the dominance he craved. Prussia smirked and pulled Denmark forward harshly, pushing a well-lubed finger against the Dane's tight ring of muscle. Denmark pushed back, "I am not a breakable like you Prūsa, no matter what you do I will never surrender," he growled against Prussia's lips. Prussia's eyes darkened and he pushed his finger earning him a gasp. He moved the finger a little earning him a moan from the other nation. A second finger quickly followed, moving in and out making a scissor motion as they went. Denmark dropped his head to the side biting on Prussia's neck as he moved his fingers.

"Danmark" Prussia gasped, his own body shuddering in his attempts of holding back. He added a third finger and when he decided that Mathis was more than enough prepared he removed his fingers and replaced it with his member. He moaned from the feel of Denmark's tight, hot muscles clamping down on him. He stayed still for a second getting himself used to the other nation; he didn't want to come too early. No that would not be awesome that would be embarrassing.

Denmark gasped and moaned at the sudden intrusion. He had been on bottom before so that helped his situation. He moaned loudly as Prussia's hand gripped his member, fingers rubbing the tip before moving up and down his length. Denmark didn't care that his arms were being pulled at an uncomfortable angle, or that they were tied back right now. Once he got over the shock of the initial intrusion he let go of Prussia's neck to growl at him to move, wriggling around a bit.

Denmark didn't need to repeat himself as Prussia pulled most the way out, only to slam back in again burying himself to the hilt. Mathis's mouth found flesh again, leaving another bite along Gilbert's neck and shoulder. This by now was becoming a collection of purplish bruise and teeth marks.  
Gilbert continued thrusting, seeking his own pleasure. His hand stroked Mathias's member in rhythm with his movements. Prussia angled himself a little different and was rewarded with a loud moan and gasps as he his Denmark's sweet spot. He began to thrust faster and harder, hitting that spot each time. He felt Denmark bite down harder, this time drawing blood. The pleasure was too intense and he let out a loud grunt against Prussia's neck as he came covering their stomachs and chests (and Prussia's hand) in a sticky white mess. Prussia couldn't bear the pressure surrounding his member and he moaned, followed suit coming deep inside Denmark. He collapsed onto the other male. Prussa pulled out as he reached around to undo the handcuffs.

Denmark slowly dislodged his teeth from Prussia watching as the blood welled to the surface. It took him a second to realize the handcuffs were being undone. "You had the key on you the entire time?"

"It was tied to the handcuffs," Prussia mumbled against Denmark's neck getting the first one undone. Mathis shot him a glare but it went unnoticed. He went to free the other side but Denmark had other plans. Prussia stared up at Denmark surprised, though a smug look passed over his features. He now lay on his back, arms pinned, and one naked, excited, Dane hovering over him. "I know I'm awesome but didn't think you'd want me again that fast."

"You expect me to just fall inline now? You just expect me to not get revenge?" Denmark growled not caring how his body felt right now. Or the fact that Prussia's semen ran down his leg, his own spayed across their bodies. "I don't bow Prūsa."

"Then don't, I never asked you to," Prussia replied licking Denmark's face because it was invading his bubble. "I suggest you take this rage out on someone else though. Else you'll just remain handcuffed to a chair," he pointed, sitting up as Denmark pulled back.

"As if you could beat me."

"My little brother did. Now, really, should it be me your mad at? Yah, sure, I conquered you, and you're now part of the awesome Prussia Empire," Prussia said waving off the sneer he received for that comment, "But your own, the Nordics, didn't lift a finger to assist. You know if it had been any of the others that I had gone after they would have jumped to help them." He pointed out watching Denmark undo the other handcuff.

"If I do take them, as you suggest, they are mine, I share with no one," Denmark said looking over at Prussia.

Prussia stood and leaned over to kiss Denmark, "Remember I share in the spoils of my empire, but yah they'll be your responsibility to make part of the Prussian Empire."

Mathis didn't like how the words 'Prussian Empire' kept being shoved in his face but this way he'd get Gilbert's troops and still manage to keep his lands (sort of). Once he had the Nordics under him again he'd declare independence again. Until then, Denmark watched as Prussia moved picking up his clothes, Prussia's ass sticking up in the air as he reached for a shirt. Honestly, he didn't mind having that ass to look at, not that he would ever admit that to anyone as long as he lived. "Your ass is mine next time," he said.

Prussia laughed and looked back at Denmark, winking. "Ya, we'll see about that one." And with that last remark he opened the door and walked out, leaving a naked, seething Denmark still standing in the room.

"Mark my words Prūsa, I will be on top someday, and I will make you be on bottom."

* * *

B/N (beta's note): Hey everyone! I hope you like it! It is the first lemon for me and this time I want the right to say I helped co-write this. Oh and just so you know I am Silver Kitsune Girl and am open to beta other stories (check out my beta profile for more detail). I am partially to blame why it is getting up a little late since I took forever with the adding stuff. But anyways I hope you enjoyed it (let us know if you want to see any more lemons and we might be able to throw them in there). Bye!

Okay gotta love my beta right? No? Eh either way review and if you hate don't kill me... kill the beta! -hide- hopefully more updates faster!


	8. America plan 2, Russia visits Prussia

Just to point this out- I don't own Hetalia. I do not own the characters, the setting, nor the future. (again do not own Hetalia).

I am sorry for any character that seems out of character, or any miss spelling of a characters name- Inform me if I have made such a grave mistake

Please review? I like to know what people think (It keeps me updating)

* * *

America glanced down the hall before heading out of the room. He didn't know where Russia had gone, or where anyone had gone for that matter. It was way to quiet. After he had been told that he'd been 'part of Russia for many months' he had thought of a new way to escape there. America figured he just had to get to England, even France, and he would safe. Once they realized he was still here, and that he was preparing a fight, they would help. They couldn't honestly be okay with this Russian rule around the world.

As quietly has he could, he headed down to the kitchen for food. First step of his hero escape plan-take two was to gather more conqu- no, set backed countries. He was not conquered; living here was really getting to him. "Why can't he carry normal food? Like hamburgers?" Alfred asked staring at the food in the fridge. Deciding something was better than nothing he pulled random dishes out.

"America? What are you doing?"

America stopped his rummaging of the fridge to lean back and look at Estonia in the doorway. "Getting food," he said pointing at the fridge blinking as if he couldn't believe he had just been asked the question.

"Now of all hours?"

"You're up, and in the kitchen too aren't ya?" Alfred continued trying to find something decent to eat. He ended up taking it all, after awhile anything just sounded good. He sat at the table munching while Estonia continued to stand there and watch him. Finally the other country gave up in trying to figure out whatever it was he was thinking about and sat down in the chair next to America. "What time is it anyway?" America asked around a mouthful of food.

"Four am," Estonia replied, "Russia left late last night. He will not be back for a while. Lithuania heard him on the phone yesterday. We think he's talking strategy with Prussia." America nodded not really paying that much attention though.

"Explains why it's quiet. Alright, this is the perfect time for the hero to escape!" America said downing the rest of his food. Estonia blinked, this time surprised. "You're coming too you know," Alfred pointed out leaving the dishes where they were. "And Lithuania, and Latvia, and anyone else we can gather."

"I'm not going Alfred" Estonia said standing. He wasn't going to clean up after America so he followed the other country out. "There is nowhere to go."

"To the land of the free!" Alfred exclaimed, punching the air.

"What was that noise?" Lithuania asked coming down the hall rubbing his eyes. Why was America making such a ruckus so early? Scratch that why was America up so early? The guy usually slept until noon.

"Go back to sleep, it is only America."

"I'm getting out of here. I know how."

"Please don't, remember what happened last time?" Lithuania said watching as America bundled up. Estonia just stood back not saying anything. Neither of them wanted to be the object of Russia's wrath. And Ivan would be mad if America tried this again.

Alfred shuttered, "I won't fail this time. I know where I'm going; I know what direction to head. And I won't be walking this time" he said looking at the other two. He never found out what had happened to his bomber jacket. America then walked past the two of them headed up to his room for the bundle he had prepared.

"Should we stop him?" Lithuania whispered following America at a distance. Estonia shrugged walking next to Toris. How would one stop America anyway? Obviously Russia's torture hadn't even done that. And both secretly wanted him to succeed, even if it would bring hell to them.

* * *

England smiled stepping off the plane. It might be getting cold here but as Russia proved this was a good starting point for invading America. The quieter this takeover the better. It had been years since he had expanded his grounds, years that he had grown wiser in. There were much easier ways to invade than large numbers of troops. Quicker ways that made the country more subservient.

"Sir, its ready," came the voice of one of the men he brought along.

"Good," he replied looking up at the maple leaf flag flying. "I want Canada's surrender before his allies catch word of this."

* * *

"Hello comrade" Russia said closing the office door behind him softly. He had just arrived at Prussia's and was mildly surprised to find the nation hard at work. "I have come to celebrate your conquest of Denmark."

Okay maybe Prussia wasn't hard at work, but he was at least hiding in the office. That was a huge step for him. Prussia looked over; he was sprawled out on his couch again. Headphones in he hadn't heard the larger nation approach or a word he had said.

It had been a week since Denmark's official surrender, if one could call it that. The nation shortly afterward instead of focusing on recovering like most would think immediately turned and launched an attack on the north. Prussia just pointed out to others that the people were proud to be part of the awesome empire and were eager to expand its borders. Never mind the fact that benefits were given to those that helped expand the Prussian Empire. It was hard not to have a bitter taste in one's mouth after a takeover, why not take the rage out on someone else? Better that than to rebel and be beaten down.

Prussia raised a brow at Russia, not moving to sit up or even turn down the music that blasted in his ears. He hadn't expected Russia, in fact if anything he expected Austria. How long did it take to talk to a nation anyway? Especially one during war times when you come offering assistance?

Russia moved over to Prussia seeing the other wasn't in any hurry to get up. He ran a hand though Gilbert's hair waiting for him to turn his music down. He could be very patient when need be, and there was nothing else on his agenda today that had to be taken care of.

Gilbert moved to sit up as a hand touched his head. A yank and a now closed fist in his hair kept him lying down. He looked at the back of the couch away from Ivan as the petting continued, he hated even after all these years a simple move like that stopped him. The reminder of what Russia could and would do when he was rebelled against. Annoyed with Ivan and himself he turned down his music and took out a headphone. "Let me sit up," he said attempting to tilt his head away from the hand. It merely tightened in his hair again forcing his head still. "Why are you here? As far as I've heard all is going well for you."

The other nation was so cute when trying to hide his fear, Ivan smiled he liked having this control. "If only America would learn to behave as well as you do when I come in" he said. Prussia snorted and quickly slid down when Ivan's hand resumed the petting. "He has a lovely scream; I should think you would like it." A hand reached for the silver hair again, Gilbert's hand intercepted it this time.

"No thanks"

"You have been busy comrade; a vacation to share in my victory of America would be good. You do not have to worry about his threats anymore"

"I was on vacation until you interrupted me." The other hand reached forward to rest on the Prussian's cheek; he didn't stop it this time. It was better to leave a hand open incase Russia tried to close any 'gaps' in their positions. Still, he couldn't help but glance at it out of the corner of his eye. "I can see it'll be awhile before I get back to it." The hand moved and pulled the other headphone from Gilbert's ear. "I was using that to still drown out most your words."

"I know, you have any vodka? I came a long way to see you."

"Don't carry any, only beer." He replied his eyes narrowing and a hand shooting out as Ivan attempted to take his music player. Gilbert didn't know the last time he enjoyed vodka, if ever he enjoyed vodka. The drink reminded him of this bastard, of that damn wall… growling Prussia sat up making sure to move himself so not to be trapped between Russia and the back of the couch. "It's a wasted trip. I'll send word if I need help or if something good happens. No need to check up on me mom"

The couch dipped next to him and mentally Prussia scolded himself for wanting to scoot away. Damn it they were allies now, he had to stop this fleeing instinct. It only encouraged Ivan.

"Dat is okay, I brought a bottle." Ivan smiled at him as Gilbert shoved the headphones back in his ears muttering a great for you. "I wanted to hear from you personally about your trip to England. You went da?"

That succeeded in giving Prussia pause. Slowly the headphones were removed again. He looked up at Russia a brow rising in question. How did he know? "It went well. Arthur is still a bloody bastard. Don't think he'll be bothering me here at all" he replied. Russia nodded seeming pleased with that answer.

"Did you make an agreement with him?"

"An alliance? Nope, he's got too big of a stick up his ass to realize how awesome my empire is." Prussia responded earning another nod from Russia. Good, that hopefully was it. He couldn't afford for Russia to start suspecting their alliance at all. Gilbert knew he'd be attacked this second, and he had to find whatever spy Ivan had planted. "I'm not talking about Danmark either"

"Dat is okay comrade, how is Austria coming? You need me to send troops?"

Prussia leaned so that his elbow was resting on the armrest, bent so he could rest his check on his fist. "Austria is fine, I've got it covered." He replied still watching Russia out of the corner of his eye. Just a smile this time, he could sense Ivan was displeased with this answer. Well it wasn't his fucking job to make the larger nation happy. "You just keep playing with America, I'm sure you need more time dedicated there."

"Alfred is calming down. He has not tried to escape." Ivan replied a dreamy look passed over his face. Prussia shuttered remembering life in Alfred's position, it was better in this position. "You are right comrade I should go" Prussia stood to see Russia to the door. Ivan took the chance to grab the other male and pull him close, a light kiss to the top of the head. "I hope you do not betray me this time comrade" he whispered into Gilbert's hair.

Prussia's looked off to the side hearing Russia's words. The guy really trusted him. He didn't trust Ivan, not at all. Once the rest of the world was under his control he'd come knocking. Gilbert knew he had to keep that from happening. "Yah, sure" he replied stepping back soon as he was released. "Later Ivan," Gilbert said holding open the door. He had a spy to find, and fast.

* * *

next time more Prussia (duh) and some happenings from China... perhaps Canadian pov? Don't know if I can pull off Canadian.


	9. In which there are offers and a takeover

Just to point this out- I don't own Hetalia. I do not own the characters, the setting, nor the future. (again do not own Hetalia).

I am sorry for any character that seems out of character

Please review? (verdammt REVIEW)

* * *

China stared at his harbors helplessly, his eyes reflecting the dark blue waters as his mind was drowned deep in thought. He could fight, he had a military… he was a strong nation. Still his heart despaired seeing the Japanese ships making their way closer to his lands. He could still taste the bitterness from the last time Japan invaded; it had taken them years to get past that. Here the rude child was now attempting to invade his lands again!

Yao sighed; he had not paid attention to the mess in Europe. Whatever trade ships arrived he helped, he didn't care what country they were from. He took no sides, he met with no one, discussed no treaties. If such a proposal came to him he shut it down before they could so much as utter a word about an alliance. His country was self-supporting, why would he need alliances? Actually he was taking note out of Switzerland's book from the past, keeping neutral, shooting down anything that came over his country and claiming self defense. Luckily Russia had not turned his attention over here. Or at least China thought he hadn't. Once Korea had joined under Japan, much to Yao's surprise, he knew Russia was not the one he should be worried about, at least not at the moment. Now it was the choice of fighting and hoping to still be standing when others came or join Japan and hope he did not get in a fight with his allies.

"Hello China of where the sun sets," Japan said walking off his ship to find the other nation waiting.

"You are not welcome here, please return to your ship before I have you arrested," China said, wishing he could instead ask Japan why he was here. Did he wish war between them? Why join in on Prussia's and Russia's antics? Yao had been told that Japan had stepped in and helped Russia in seizing America. Why ruin that relationship? What did he have to gain from any of this?

"I am here to hand you this. I felt it would be right for me to do this personally," Kiku said handing an envelope to Yao. He looked around the harbor, his eyes resting on the mixture of Chinese and Japanese ships, gunpowder waiting for a spark, "I also wish for you to join the Japanese Empire peacefully. We do not want to see this city in ruin," his voice was calm, devoid of emotion as usual.

China wanted to yell at him, to tell him to stop this madness. After the last Great War, Kiku had been severly wounded… it took him years to recover fully. He was tempting fate by attempting this again. "Be careful Kiku," he said taking the envelope and motioning for the other to board his ship, "We both know the deceit Europeans are capable of, we don't want to get mixed up in that," he warned. Japan merely nodded and walked back onto the ship.

Kiku knew patience was a virtue. China would not be starved out though. He wouldn't be intimidated into surrendering. Yet he'd wait until China came around. It was time for them all to unite, against the western influence and against the demands of the rest of the world. It was them that made most of the goods for the world now anyways. They need not conquer it merely unite and the world would come begging.

* * *

The takeover, he couldn't call it conquest since it was far to business like to be that, went according to plan. A few choice people placed here or there, a well-aimed missile or two, then the threats. Canada quickly crumbled. England knew it wasn't just his doing, but the doing of the people's fear of the ally that kept marching though them. They had a choice- fall under the rule of the newly re-pirated English nation or become one under the crazy Russian bastard. Perhaps it was nobler to be attacked by an enemy rather than a stab in the back from an ally? Perhaps it was too late to send word for help and surrendering to England was better than death?

Either way Arthur didn't care. He grinned at the blonde refusing to make eye contact with him. "Don't worry little one, we will rescue your brother soon enough."  
Canada couldn't believe the twist of events that had lead to this. In the middle of the night he was woken up with a gun being pressed to his head by none other than England. A phone call about thirty seconds later confirmed that the top officials of his had been killed, his capital surrounded as well as a few other choice cities. Any moves for assistance from allies or resistance would be met with mass slaughter. He still couldn't believe that Arthur would do such a thing. Matthew's head lowered in defeat, he couldn't believe he had been so unprepared for an attack of this nature, he had thought Russia's troops would come to protect him right away, turns out he had been wrong.

A glance at his conquer made him wonder again Arthur's sanity. The man was wearing a coat from the seventeen hundreds for heaven's sake! The smirk on his face was one Canada was more familiar seeing on Prussia. The look in England's eyes was what scared him the most, it was the reason he accepted the terms of surrender. Those eyes promised that he would follow through with anything he said. They were the eyes of an empire.

Matthew shivered as he fell in step behind Arthur. They were headed for the Englishman's airplane. It had never occurred to him when Arthur asked for clearance to land and visit that the man was there to take over! He looked up seeing more planes land. He knew his armed bases were being occupied as they walked. Where had things gone so wrong?

Arthur nodded for Matthew to go first onto the plane. "It's warmer inside," he said the small semblance of the nation Matthew remembered for so long. Yes he had known England to be an empire once, but he had never actually SEEN England acting like one.

"It is not the cold that has me shivering, it's the fear for my people," Canada said his voice barely heard. None-the-less he boarded the plane. Maybe perhaps being taken over was a blessing in disguise? This way he could make it up to Alfred for standing aside as he let Ivan march in. Matthew had never, and never would, forgiven himself for that.

* * *

America kept his head low, attempting to blend in with the other passengers. He was glad with the assistance the Baltics had provided him at the last second. Sure they had been trying to tell him to stay, that Russia would find out, but they couldn't help but admire the American for his determination to gain his freedom. The maps, the schedules of busses… extra layers of clothing… Alfred couldn't thank them enough. They also promised as he left to keep Ivan as busy as possible when he returned. He hoped they would not get in to much trouble, Alfred promised himself he'd rescue them soon as possible. It was the least he could do.

Then again, what promises could he really make? He couldn't defeat Russia the first time, how could he defeat the artic nation in this state? Quickly he shuffled onto the bus hoping this was the right one. It was time to appeal to his allies. Sure both Russia and Prussia said that his allies were tired of him. America didn't believe it; England wouldn't betray him like that. If he could just get to them he would be safe… Alfred stared out the window as the bus began to move. "Good-bye Russia," he breathed a new weight settling on his shoulders. Who knew he'd be afraid to play the hero?

* * *

"How are you?"

Austria looked up from his tea to look at the nation across from him. "I am well, better than you seem to be," he replied. Greece looked like….. well lets just say a cat attacking a bird wasn't as messy as the lazy nation looked. It was hard to believe this was the same easy-going nation. Large bags under haunted once bright brown eyes, a far too thin of a body… "Hercules…" he began.

"That is good; I heard that Prussia had turned his sights on you. Hold him off while you can Austria," Greece interrupted, his hand shaking as he raised his own drink to meet his pale lips. This ongoing battle with Turkey… no, the Ottoman Empire, was wearing on him. He didn't know whom to turn to, anywhere he looked people were fighting, to busy to help anyone but themselves. Hercules knew he couldn't ask for help when others were suffering the same as him.

Roderich looked away, "Actually… I am joining him. Willingly that is," he said suddenly ashamed of himself. He flinched hearing a sighed 'I see.' He looked back at the nation before him, "Let us help Greece," Roderich said leaning forward, "Gilbert doesn't want another Empire encroaching on Europe."

"I will not be ruled by another," Greece responded glaring at Austria. The fight was back in his voice. There was the spirit that continued to hold off the southern invasion burning in his eyes, making them the rich warm brown that held a heated flame in them.

"He is offering you a hand; work out a deal with him. Something," Austria implored. He had seen the state of this nation on his way here. The bile rose in his throat at the memory. How could they honestly do that to each other? Sure there had been losses during his fighting with Prussia but nothing like this. Surprisingly enough Roderich now thought Gilbert trying to preserve as much life as possible in conquest, rather than destroy as much as he could. Why else would he be asking people to join his empire instead of just attacking? He knew the other nation to be blood-thirsty. It was something he never grew out from the era of the crusades.

"I'd make a deal with him only if he were interested in helping me fend off Turkey. That is all," Hercules replied yawning. He needed a nap. The quiet that had settled a few days ago couldn't last, he knew it wouldn't last. Life had been like this for years, fighting, quiet, resume the fighting, more quiet, the cycle never ended. Part of him wondered what Turkey really wanted. If he wanted to take over, why the breaks? Why pull back to regroup then do the same thing again?

"I don't want him to go to the Ottoman Empire to strike a deal with them," Austria said worried for the country before him. He had never really thought much about Greece before. It wasn't like the two were ever that close for any reason.

"He won't deal with Prussia. Russia approached him long ago offering an alliance. He shot them down, he wants to see them fail." Greece replied moving away from the table. He had to move or fall asleep on Austria.

"He wants the world…" Roderich trailed off watching Hercules walk. "I will let Prussia know. Please, let me help if anything."

"You are going to become part of the Prussian Empire I want no help from a weakling like you," Greece spat. "It's not weakness when you know your people are going to be alive at the end of this. I would rather save as many as possible before someone does something drastic," Austria stood staying calm despite Greece's harsh words. Greece laughed, or was it just a cough? Still the unsaid statement was clear enough.

If this wasn't drastic, what was?

* * *

OOOKay I lied no Prussia this chapter.  
I want to know from the people who make it this far (so far I see that it's like 42 people with the last chapter)- couplings.  
Prussia x Austria or Prussia x Canada?  
Russia x China or Japan x China?  
any other pairing you wish to pop up or go to...? I cannot decide!! I need the help!!

B/N: AHHH! Sorry I didn't get this chapter reviewed until after it was posted! My bad big time! Going back to school soon so at least Indi will be in person to hound me about reviewing faster. Oh just saying personally I want to see Russia x China (btw I might be writing one myself ;) ) and both Prussia x Austria and Prussia x Canada. Oh and Indi since you brought in Greece maybe some Japan x Greece? Hehe I know I'm terrible. Ok well hope you enjoyed the revised version! Christmas special will be up soon hopefully with lemony goodness (for all you Prussia x Austria fans out there. May throw in some Russia x China just for the hell of it!)! Anyway Read Review and Enjoy! Beta out!

Yes shoot the beta in this case not me. -_- (side note: more Canadian's have read this story than Americans at this point)


	10. Where I give no hint of what goes on

Just to point this out- I don't own Hetalia. I do not own the characters, the setting, nor the future. (again do not own Hetalia).

I am sorry for any character that seems out of character

Please review? (verdammt REVIEW)

* * *

Prussia stretched yawning. Personally he didn't mind breaking his word to France. He had said years ago that France didn't interest him, and he damn well meant it. Years ago a move on France was considered stupid. Now it might very well be even more obtuse with the country better armed for the war times they lived in. Gilbert grinned, war times brought about thanks to him and his awesomeness.

No this takeover of France was a purely defensive move. There had been news about France supporting Denmark in a rebellion. France plus Denmark equaled Very Bad Things. The visit to Denmark had assured him the former Viking was far too busy conquering his lost lands of the north to rebel just yet, but it did nothing to settle Prussia's worry. Things had been going far too smoothly for far too long. Somewhere someone was going to fuck up. He just needed to squash any thought of taking him on, before Francis spread ideas to those already conquered. Then it wouldn't matter, he could Gilbert yawned again, it was still hours until dawn but this was when the blackout was scheduled.

Paris would be plunged into darkness, back into the ages Prussia longed for. No lights, no phone, no modern technology for the citizens to distract themselves with. His men would move in quietly during this time, while the known troops would come offering support. Already people had infiltrated key positions. It had been done years ago, just in case, in case anything like this ever arose.

There was a flicker, then dark. No panic, not yet, it would take time. Gilbert stood and headed outside. It was time to put this plan into action. France would fall within the week, there was no other option.

* * *

Ivan changed shirts for once his usual calm self shaken. It had not taken him long to learn America had escaped, even shorter to realize the Baltic states had helped him. For a very long time there had been punishment for their folly. How dare they help him leave! The bloody shirt was tossed aside, waiting to be burned later. Right now Russia had more important matters at hand, like getting America back under his control.

A genius wasn't required to figure out where the desperate blonde would go. Though, it was rather uncertain when Alfred had left. That bit of information had managed to be withheld, and if Ivan wasn't worried about Alfred making it to England he would have stayed until he got that little piece of information. It was fun to hear their screams anyway. He put back on his scarf, the smile returning; he hadn't played with Arthur in a long while. And even longer since England had a backbone to stand up to him, Russia was eager to see the nation's attempt to continue its empire standing when face with him. He gave another chuckle.

Alfred was his.

* * *

It was never wise to spread one's troops to thin. You never would be able to supply back up if something happened then. Perhaps that was why his empire fell before. That ridiculous song 'It's a small world after all' came to mind, and with today's technology Arthur would make sure it didn't happen again. The British Empire would stand tall once again. Though this time he was more careful about which enemies were made.

The three biggest problems he could face were still aligned. England doubted Gilbert's loyalty to the other two nations. Why else would he make such an agreement? It wasn't to say that Russia or Japan should ever be overlooked though. Actually it would be best if he could somehow convince the other island nation to turn his back on the two said allies. It was painfully obvious that their ideals did not coincide. And that would work perfect for him.

Arthur smiled and shook the welcoming party's hand. News of Canada's take over obviously had not escaped them down here. He could tell by the worried glances, the extra military. Australia might be far removed from most the fighting but they still understood it could easily come their way. And England's friendly hand was not over looked when a potential takeover loomed just to the north, if not by the former charge then by the northern empire hungry neighbor. Japan had already begun attacks on India, a surprise to most the world, after all China still remained free from their influence. Arthur dismissed the thoughts for now; he had a country to convince.

"Crikey mate, what are you wearing?"

Arthur just smiled. Let the games begin.

* * *

Canada sat in England's house. He didn't know quite what to do. Right after he arrived Arthur had left. Told him not to mess up anything and if he left… well Matthew wasn't quite sure what the threat had meant. But he was sure it would be painful by the joyful way Arthur had said it. Honestly he still wondered if England was in his right mind, most likely not. Still… leaving was a big no no.

Though that left a very bored Canadian… or was it ex-Canadian now since he was technically a territory of England now? Well whatever it was, he was still bored and unable to visit anyone. Actually being this close to the other European nations did make him wish to visit them. Perhaps if he couldn't talk some sense into Arthur he could talk sense into someone else? Maybe Germany? No, he had taken over a few nations himself already… though that had been awhile ago now. Perhaps he was having trouble with them? Matthew could only hope.

He looked about the room again, there had to be something interesting to do in this house! A sudden knock on the door made him jump. Was answering the door out of the question? It technically wasn't leaving… or causing trouble of any sort… Deciding it wouldn't hurt to answer it Matthew stood. "I am sorry but Arthu…" he stopped door partially open to see Alfred standing there. "America," he said as if not daring to believe it true.

"Hey," the voice was raw like it hadn't been used. Alfred wasn't in the best of shape anyway. Dirty, barely on his feet. "Going to let me in?" he asked as if Canada in England's house wasn't a surprise. Though Matthew doubted it was, by now word would have gotten around. Nodding he stepped aside, America was free from Russia's control! With Alfred there they could stage a front and drive any unwanted forced out of their side of the world.

"I'm sorry," were the words that left Matthew's mouth as Alfred stumbled in. He didn't know why he suddenly felt like saying that… well he knew why but Matthew didn't understand why those had to be the first words out of his mouth. Not, a hello, or asking if he could at least fetch a chair before Alfred collapsed on the floor. His brother just smiled that same smile that used to be so boastful appeared out of place and lost on Alfred's face, and held out an arm for support or a hug. Matthew didn't care which he walked into an embrace either way He could fix his stupid mistake now, and hopefully prevent Alfred from making one. They could secure their half of the world, distance themselves… there already was oceans around them. A new start.

"I'll fix this," Alfred promised placing most of his weight on his brother. Matthew smiled at the voiced suggestion that had been just going though his mind. Of course Alfred would promise something like that when he looked so pathetic himself. The door was shut, Alfred taken care of, and food prepared before Matthew began to explain how that statement was going to require more work than America first thought. Apparently the conquering hadn't been enough for Alfred to understand, England was striving to become an empire again. That helping countries regain their independence probably wasn't high on his list of priorities at the moment, for anyone. This was a time for taking over the weak, not building them up, and America had to face it right now he was a prime target.

There was one thought that nagged both their minds as they talked. What would the world do when they found out that Russia was losing control of his conquests?

* * *

The gun shots, while music to his ears, were a surprise. This was supposed to be a surprise, one that would have France surrendering quietly. Instead Gilbert was hidden in a building with a group of men, shooting across the small road way at a different group. It would take at least two days to move his men away from the main part of the fighting to bomb here. And that would defeat the purpose of sending people in here in the first place- He wanted to take France with the capital intact.

News of Prussia's invasion of France had moved quickly. Already Germany was sending troops to the border to help his brother out. Well he had promised to side with Prussia- even if it was spent doing something stupid like this. Things never went well once France fell; surely someone saw the trend by now? Opposite of Germany though Spain was moving troops to help out his neighbor. This wounded Prussia's feelings a bit, did Spain not trust him enough nor did he merely like France better? He opted for the second option. If Antonio decided he wanted to share in Francis's conquests and losses, he could just share in being taken over. The thought made him giddy; Prussia never expected his empire to spread this far so quickly. But thinking about it… it made sense. First off he was to awesome to deny his conquering skills, second no one was teaming up against him, third it was all part of his plan. So what if his plan grew to greater proportions than originally designed? Like him his plans were just awesome- and often awesome things expanded.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who's submitted a vote for what pairings I should focus a bit more in on. You'll see which one's I go with as it progresses a bit more... I'm rather surprised how long this has gotten so far. Never expected it to. Oh well- hopefully a bit more happy-ness here soon. It's been a few chapters since any 'fun' has occurred and I'm missing it myself.

Again sorry for the wait.


	11. Russia knows, Austria spies, America?

Just to point this out- I don't own Hetalia. I do not own the characters, the setting, nor the future. (again do not own Hetalia).

I am sorry for any character that seems out of character

Please review? (I write faster with more Reviews~)

* * *

Prussia wanted to scream but honestly at this point that would take too much work. Instead he just settled with slamming the door and falling, violently, onto the couch. "Bastards" he muttered rolling to face the back of the couch. Spain had joined France's side in fending off the Prussian troops. This was supposed to be a simple quick take over. Instead he was fighting to hold Paris, basically by himself. Gilbert growled cursing about anyone he could think of at that moment. It didn't help his cause that Germany, his own brother, was sending next to nothing with help. He couldn't go to those he conquered; asking for help from them would show his weakened state suddenly.

Where had things started to go wrong?! He was founded for this sort of thing, were the people tired already? There had been more than enough breaks in his short reentering as a nation. "It's been long enough for them to forget though," he muttered ending up on his back again staring at the ceiling. The invasion of France was to prevent this down fall; well… technically it hadn't happened yet. But all good things came to an end. Gilbert ran his fingers though his hair snarling again; well he wasn't going to give up. His awesome plans always worked. "Always"

"Always what comrade?"

He flinched. Simple enough. Prussia hadn't expected Russia to arrive now. Not with news about America out. Yes, the whole world knew that the once superpower was out of Russia's control now. Personally Gilbert wasn't sure how he felt. Perhaps Ivan's power was failing as well? Was this why France and Spain were putting up such a fight against him? That the others were not as supporting as he had hoped? They were all hoping for the '_hero_' to return. "I'm always awesome" he said smugly. Don't let Russia know. Gilbert couldn't afford Ivan to be involved in Europe, not yet, he needed more time.

Ivan smiled shutting the door softly behind him. Prussia was cute when trying to hide things from him. But there were some things the other nation couldn't hide. With silent footsteps he walked over to the stressed one on the couch. He anticipated Gilbert's jolt and attempt to sit up and moved over and stuck a hand out pushing the other back to a laying position. "Continue relaxing comrade, I am just here to see how France is going," he said, "And Austria, I heard Denmark is becoming loud. Is that why your little brother is there and not helping you?" Ivan continued watching the different emotions filter over Gilbert's face.

Gilbert swatted away the hand. "Denmark is doing what I told him to, playing with the other Nordics. Besides why are you caring what I'm up to? Don't you have to go find Alfred? Or torture some unsuspecting soul?" he asked half way glaring up at the man standing above him. He understood the offer Russia was making, asking if he was in need of help, wondering if Russia should send troops to bail his ally out. Well Prussia wanted none of it, not until he was sure he was on the down swing.

"Da, but you come first" Ivan said still smiling. Gilbert looked away grumbling. Still smiling he kneeled so that he was closer to Gilbert's head "Admit it, you need my help or lose your campaign" he whispered, "We don't want you wiped from this earth again do we?" The shock followed by a true glare was more than enough to answer his question. "That is why you made plans to betray me."

Gilbert knew the last words were not a question. Even so he treated it as such, "no, why would I do that? You're the only one who…" he cut himself off looking away.

"Don't lie to me comrade" Russia forced the others' face back towards him; "You planned with England to free America from my control. Painted me as the villain in your little story."

"Obviously I'm not, England isn't my ally. He's fucking running around trying to make his own empire. How is that making you any sort of villain?" Gilbert shot back. Before he could attempt to say more in his defense, Gilbert found his mouth occupied by a certain Russian's.

"I think it is time you accept your allies help, da?" Ivan asked pulling back. He was tired of Prussia's excuses, his lies. The man always was a back stabber; Ivan had known that from the beginning. He expected it. Prussia was only ever interested in bettering himself, damn the rest of the world. Russia had his own reason though for wanting the Germanic nation to return. "Else I shall have to come rescue you."

Prussia pushed the other's head away sitting up meeting no resistance this time. "How fast will your troops be able to get there?" he asked as the Russian moved to sit next to him. He hated having to bring Russia in. It was still far too soon.

"They are already on their way, we will be launching an attack from the sea, like America did so long ago," Ivan replied enjoying the way Gilbert scowled at the fact. "Yes comrade I was prepared to come help you from the beginning. I know everything so it was wise of me to move ships there da?"

Gilbert shrugged and gave a noncommittal noise of response. What did Ivan mean by he knew everything? Did that really mean _everything?_ The man had hinted at numerous times about his knowledge of England… He was jerked out of his thoughts by Ivan pulling him into said Russian's lap. "Hey! Let go," he demanded as he was turned about. Though unwilling he still complied with little resistance, better to be above the giant than below him.

* * *

Austria knocked on the door again. Still nothing… it wasn't like he expected Prussia to be waiting at the door for him but… the over excited nation usually answered the door quickly enough. He glanced at the handle. Well it wasn't like the other ever bothered knocking. Giving a resigned sigh he opened the door, looking about expecting to be ambushed. Still quiet, still nothing. It wasn't normal, at least not for Prussia. Was the other not home? Austria looked back at the door, no, the other nation wouldn't be stupid enough to leave his door unlocked if he wasn't home. Alright maybe he would.

It didn't hurt to check though. Determined Roderich headed down the hall to where he was sure Gilbert's office would be. There wasn't much guess work to be done, even if this was the first time he had ever actually been here. Nearing the room Austria's steps faltered, there was the noise he had been expecting in this house… sort of.

Suddenly a loud curse rang out, that was defiantly Gilbert. Roderich crept closer to the door unable to hear anything else. For some reason he was afraid to open the door. It wasn't unusual for Prussia to curse, probably stubbed his toe or something. Austria heard a second voice then, okay; maybe he didn't stub his toe. Ear pressed to the door Roderich tried to make out what the other was saying. Why couldn't Russia speak louder?

Wait… why was he trying to eavesdrop? Austria was joining their alliance, or as Prussia put it- Marrying him. Still he didn't move, even as fear gripped his heart. Were they having a fight? Or was Gilbert blowing off steam about France? Everyone knew the outcome looked grim for the invasion. For a short period of time Austria even rethought his position. The stalemate in France though kept him from making any changes though, unless more defenses rushed to France's side it would probably be another victory for the Prussian. And Austria didn't want to lose the deal made with Prussia… even if he didn't like the way the other worded the deal.

* * *

Prussia grunted as his back hit the floor. Okay five seconds ago Russia had been his usual all creepy smile self. Now? "Get off me!" Gilbert yelled resuming his escape attempts, "We're allies Ivan, you don't fucking get to pull these kinds of stunts on your allies! Go find a Baltic to rape!"

"Allies," Russia repeated a giggle in his voice. He settled his weight on the smaller male's stomach enjoying the pained expression that appeared. He casually flicked open the buttons on Gilbert's shirt shoving aside the hands that tried to stop him. "We have left our alliance rather open haven't we? Just like last time," he said pulling the hands that were shoving at his chest away. "You betrayed me that time though, didn't you comrade? We shouldn't leave our alliance so open," Ivan said pinning the hands to the floor. It was a shame he didn't have some rope on him at the moment. Gilbert was so cute tied down.

It was hard to breathe with the oaf seated on him. As much as he hated to admit it the fear of what was to come actually drove more air out of his lungs. At least Ivan wasn't beating him, yet. When the other's mouth found his, the tongue once more asking for entrance instead of forcing its way in, Gilbert found himself allowing it.

Ivan smiled pulling back from the kiss he initiated, "See if you participate," he teased, "It's no different than what you have done to others little one."

Prussia scowled, but Russia had a point. He repeatedly burst into other's homes. But hell they liked his awesome presence! As for the seizing of vital regions, Austria was the only one who had ever seemed to have complained. Everyone knew that pansy's complaining was just his way of trying to hide compliments. Besides, it was Roderich that had come up with the union proposal. If that wasn't a declaration of something Prussia didn't know what was. Gilbert blinked realizing a certain weight was off him, damn it Ivan got him distracted. In fact if it wasn't for Ivan currently picking him up Gilbert might still be lost in his own thoughts, "Put me down," he protested. Though for once it crossed his mind, did Ivan see his protests the same way in the past he had seen Roderich's?

"No, we should continue this in the bedroom," came the cheerful response. Well, happy Ivan was back which was better than the creepy Ivan pinning him down two seconds ago.

"No here!" Gilbert replied panicked. If Russia was going to insist of this 'union' he'd rather it be in a less personal space. He wouldn't be able to return to his bed if images of Ivan came to his mind. He shivered at the thought, Gilbert liked those sheets. Damn, things were not suppose to fall this quickly. Just a little longer, though to a human's eyes time might have seemed plenty long.

"That eager for me now comrade?"

Gilbert forced himself to nod, forced himself to pull the Russian's head down to kiss him. If he was going to be fucked he might as well make sure it was a good one. Alright perhaps not good but a lay where he wasn't going to have battle scars visible afterward. To the world he still had to make it appear the ever powerful Ivan was on his side, and bruises from said Russian were not the way to go about that.

* * *

"What do you expect me to do Mattie? From what you've told me anything is futile. Not like anyone would want my help anyway," Alfred said crossing his arms. He looked away from his brother to stare out the window, it was raining again. No wonder Arthur conquered elsewhere. It was just like Russia they were trying to find somewhere with sun. America snorted at the thought, was that the only reason the two worked so hard to get their hands on his lands? Probably.

"I wasn't trying to discourage you Al, I just thought you should know all the facts before you rush in. I know a few of us that would be on your side this time," Canada replied from his seat across the room. Alfred had pretty much eaten everything in Arthur's home and had taken to moping on the window seat. It annoyed the northern nation to see his brother like this. America was always the one that looked for a way out. Matthew had been so sure once Alfred returned to the scene he'd have an ally to fight back with, one with an actual chance of winning. Alone Canada knew he couldn't do it, and England was adding troops to his lands preparing to take on Russia. If they waited too long… Matthew didn't want to think about the state they'd both be in afterward.

"Why don't you do it then? Gah, I thought I was finally free when I escaped that crazy but Arthur has gone insane too," America grumbled looking back at Canada again. He knew he shouldn't be so hostile towards his brother but he couldn't help it. Canada even turned on him in the end. Hell before Prussia returned the whole world was going against him. Now they saw what it was like without him, what they had to face. Why should he care anymore what happened to anyone else? He was done being the hero.

"I thought you said you were going to fix everything," Canada snapped back at America. He knew he would be forgotten once his loud brother returned to the action. Just like everything else Matthew knew he'd be shoved aside, all of his actions ignored. It really wasn't fair, but it was nicer to be free and forgotten than conquered and still forgotten. He'd free himself if he had the ability to alone, but he didn't. Not if he wanted to come out of this in one piece.

"Yah well that was before. I'm going to bed; I'll talk to England when he returns. From what you said his madness is the same as when he's drunk," he said, "He wanted to talk before… years ago… maybe he still wants to. That enough for you Canada?" Alfred left not caring to hear his brother's response. It didn't matter if it was enough or not, it was all he was going to do.

Matthew's shoulders slumped. He needed to find a backup plan and fast. Now what European powers were still in existence that could help him?

* * *

A/N:_ haha sorry this has taken so long to come out. Break is next week though so a lemon should be in the next one to warn all of you that are avoiding the actual M part of this story. You can probably guess who it's going to be between. Um... oh yeah this isn't beta-ed, in fact mine hasn't seen this yet so... yeah... I just finished it and decided to be nice and give it to all of you. So tell me if there's anything that is a must fix! Thanks~_

_Oh and those who have reviewed/watch/faved my story I love you. In the most non creepy way possible. _


End file.
